


Princely Ties

by Imyercupcake



Series: Harlow and Cullen [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Cullen, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Harlow is a very lucky gal, Jealousy, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, Sebastian is a bad boy, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imyercupcake/pseuds/Imyercupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Harlow Trevelyan is invited to Starkhaven by Prince Sebastian Vael for talks of an alliance with the Inquisition...but only if she agrees to his special requests. Given their history, she knows it will be anything but just a simple chat. Cullen throws his feathery mantel in the ring obviously. AKA there will be a lot of sex. SUPER canon divergent.   </p><p>Based on the DAI war table mission An Ally From Starkhaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Many Are Those Who Wander in Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a loving shout out to [MostHopelessofRomantics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MostHopelessofRomantics) who has been an unbelievable sister in kink and beta. Go read her fic Peacekeepers & Champions, it's pure gold. Thank you for spending your time with me and helping me push this fic able to see the light of day. This fic is dedicated to you <3
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: This is a very explicit piece so please mind the tags, as I don't want to upset anyone. Other than that, enjoy my shameless smut! (Excuse any smol errors I may have missed.)

The sun beamed down through the windows onto Harlow as she gingerly walked down the drafty stone hallway in Skyhold. Stumbling alongside her was her best friend and main accomplice in mischief, Dorian. Despite her daily sins, she managed to thank the Maker for suddenly planting him in her life. She had her arm interlocked in his, as was their morning ritual of walking the grounds deep in conversation, but today their pace was slower and unsteady. As they made their way to the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked treats was wafting in the hallway. She knew her special breakfast waiting for her. They entered large, warm room to find a waiting tray of the special hangover scones the baker was accustomed to preparing after a night of partying at the Herald’s Rest.

As they took their breakfast to the hall, her stride lacked the usual seductive sway that her hips commanded, drawing attention wherever she went- her helpful advantage at times. As for Dorian, he was taking short, uneven steps as opposed to his constant strutting. Her energy was low due to the negligence of Cullen’s advice of taking his recovery potion before bed. She faintly remembering that she refused him, due to it smelling like a nug’s ass.   _Flames, I should've listened to him_.

She squinted at the sunlight filtering in and muttered under her breath, as if the the fiery ball in the broken sky was to blame for her current state _,_ all the while attempting to keep up with Dorian’s recounting of events that he somehow managed to remember from last night. _I should have learned healing magic._

Reaching the main hall, they stopped to devour the freshly made Felandaris scones prepared by her personal baker; a sweet, but potent treat that would ease their symptoms. Harlow’s head was still pounding and her voice a bit frayed from partying with Cullen and many others last night at the Herald’s Rest. She recounted in her mind what a raucous night it really was.

Everyone was happy, forgetting their woes for the night by imbibing, eating and dancing, but she knew one thing: she would _never_ drink Iron Bull’s Chargers brew _ever_ again. She woke up in her chambers dazed, nude and to a full bed. Behind her was a slumbering Morrigan nestled up to her back, limbs draped over her in a tight embrace, and Harlow lay in the same position around Cullen. _We’ll never live that down._

“Maker, take me from this unnecessarily early meeting,” Harlow bemoaned with a mouthful of scone. She looked to her confidant with big, innocent eyes, “Dorriannnn?”

He wrinkled his nose at her high pitched whine, and cocked a brow—he knew where this was going. “I’ll forgive you this time for interrupting my story Harlow…especially when I have such juicy details about your exploits of last night. You were the filling in a delicious templar-apostate sandwich.” He playfully nudged her as she tried to keep an innocent demeanor.

Harlow clicked her teeth at him, “Hush it, mage.”

Dorian’s laugh echoed in the hall, “I love you too, Harlow. Also I’m just surprised it was the commander’s idea to begin with. Oh yes, I hear _everything_.”

She her face flushed but ignored his commentary for the time being and proceeded to butter him up, “My smart, handsome, clever necromancer…could you grace your alluring posterior to the meeting in my stead? You can ogle Cullen and take notes, I need to fucking nap for an eternity.”

He too, looked exhausted but it didn’t hinder him from formulating a witty response, “Maker woman, I would only go if I could sit on the commander’s lap like a kitten while he stroked my fur.”

It was Harlow’s turn to laugh wildly. “Sorry Ser Pavus, I'm afraid the role of kitten has been filled,” she said with a wink.

“What is this Void forsaken meeting for anyway?” he asked while brushing crumbs out of his mustache.

Harlow shrugged and stuffed the last chunk of scone in her mouth. “It was marked urgent…all I know is Andraste herself better be there for it for be so Blighted early.”

After finally coming to terms that she couldn't get out of the war council meeting, they finished swapping war stories and parted ways. She sulked and grumbled for a few moments before finally willing herself from the comfy padded chair. She shuffled her feet down the hallway like a child facing a punishment and reluctantly entered the war room.

 

\--------------------------------

 

"Good morning Inquisitor," Leliana greeted Harlow warmly upon her entrance.

She smiled widely at her second most trusted best friend. “I would have been better if it was afternoon, but yes, good morning, Leliana.”

Looking around puzzledly, she noticed that Josephine was the only other person in the room, who for some reason looked unusually excited, even for her.

"Inquisitor!" Josephine chirped.

Harlow nodded and flashed a crooked grin, “Ello miss Josie, glad to see Blackwall let you go long enough for this meeting.”

Josephine turned bright red even for her complexion and cleared her throat and her voice pitched, “Harlow Trevelyan! I know not what you speak of, we were just talking last night.”

Feeling pleased with herself, she finally addressed her concern for missing advisors, “I see Cul- _Commander_ Rutherford hasn't come down yet? Also Cassandra never misses a briefing, what's going on?”

She was still trying to keep her relationship with Cullen private for the time being knowing that the commander had enough to worry about. The Inquisition’s reputation was already tarnished and they did not want to contribute further. Even though after last night’s drunken display in the back of the tavern, that may have pulled the cover off of that. _Bollocks_.

"The Commander and Seeker Cassandra are being briefed separately in the undercroft with the royal ambassadors of Starkhaven…the things I need to brief you on are of more sensitive nature, Inquisitor.” Leliana spoke with an inflection of urgency that made Harlow worry.

Harlow gasped as what she said hit her. She was feeling faint and her hands clammy. Why would Starkhaven have any interest in her? The spymaster walked over to her, tucked some of Harlow’s unruly bangs behind her ear and touched her face, not caring for formalities. She continued, “Especially since Cullen tends to keep _very_ close watch over you and the things I have to share with you are a bit scandalous, even for you.” Leliana’s lips curved into a crooked smile.

Aside from Dorian, Leliana was the only one that knew Cullen and her were an item.

“But why should they meeting be split up just for a letter that might ruffle Cullen’s feathers Leli? Please just tell me.” The exhaustion was still lingering in her voice.

"We received a raven a few days ago and we must treat this with as much discretion as possible. We didn’t want Cullen finding the letter first and tossing it into the fire like your marriage proposals a few weeks back."

Harlow shifted uncomfortably at the her comrade’s words. She swore to herself so many years ago that she would not be romantically involved with _anyone_ after being betrayed by a lover and almost sent back to the circle. Bus she broke her vow as soon as Cullen kissed her back at Haven. The way his musk invaded her senses, his soft lips over hers, the tender way he ran his hands down her back, cradling her tightly as if she would vanish into thin air, it all weakened her. In that instant she felt his fears, struggle and desires and she wanted him. All of him.

She felt weak willed for succumbing so quickly, but there was just something about the former knight captain that ignited feelings that were not there when she saw him in Kirkwall. She grabbed the glass decanter of water from table and took a few large swigs. Leliana’s voice soon pulled her from her inner turmoil.

"And just _who_ is this important message from? You would think this person is damn royalty with all the secrecy." Harlow inquired sarcastically. “Out with it Leli...”

“Well you aren't wrong. It’s the Prince and soon to be King…of Starkhaven!" Josephine blurted out, she was all too eager to answer her question.

Harlow opened her mouth and but no sound came out. She could not speak. _It couldn't be Sebastian right?_ She will always hate how she and Sebastian ended things. They too had kept their trysts secret back then. If he was caught with an apostate, it would have had him kicked out of the Chantry and his family name shamed. Their affair was short lived after she had to go into hiding, but the memories never faded. Harlow often wondered if Sebastian knew she was now the leader of the Inquisition and this morning her question had been answered. _Curses_ , _I need a drink already_.

She exhaled loudly and finally made eye contact with the ambassador, "But, I thought the entire Vael family was…” _He actually went back…he listened._

Josephine cleared her throat and read from the parchment:

 _“_ _Honored Inquisitor Trevelyan,_

_It is widely known that the Inquisition is seeking allies in the unified quest to defeat Corypheus. As ruler of Starkhaven, I am willing to pledge my lands and my people as such. I formally invite Your Grace to Starkhaven to personally discuss the terms of an alliance. My messengers will be arriving in Skyhold shortly behind this letter, and will be able to provide more detail. I am greatly looking forward to honoring you as a guest at my palace._

_With Andraste's Grace,_

_Prince Sebastian Vael_ _”_

“He knows the status of the Inquisition is grim and in need of more military and coin. But I did meet with the ambassadors this morning and it is very evident that Sebastian wants something specific,” Josephine whispered as if hoping no others would hear.

“And that's where you come in Harlow,” Leliana added, finally jumping back in the conversation.

“To the public it is a potential strategic partnership to the Inquisition, which will give us access to his powerful military and seemingly unlimited funding. But in private, it will be somewhat of a very needed…reunion.” Leliana was stone faced but the inflections in her voice left Harlow blushing, “He requests to bed you on his terms.”

Her feelings started to resurface and she felt a deep heat pooling in her belly from the memories that started to surface in the forefront in her mind.

Flashbacks of when they used to spend many passionate nights in secret during his Chantry days began dancing behind her eyes. Tucked away in a dark corner, she on her knees, mouthful of his manhood as he recited Canticle of Threnodies in broken whispers _:_

 _“From the Fade I crafted you,”_ Sebastian’s voice faltered and breath hitched.

 _“And to the Fade you shall return,”_ he growled _,_ sharply pulling at her hair.

 _“Each night in dreams,”_ his breath so ragged _,_ his words came out stuttered.

 _“That you may always remember…ME—”_ A mixture of a broken moans and grunts spilled from his throat, echoing to the high ceiling as he spoke the last of the passage.  

He came hard as he held Harlow to the hilt, the feeling of his thick curls brushing against her lips was delectable. She could do nothing but moan and swallow around his cock, as he panted loudly with his eyes peering down at her as he fucked her face and coated her throat with his seed.

Harlow shivered at the memory, the ghosts of those sensations making her crave him once more. They were careful then, no one could know or it would have destroyed his chaste façade. Now, it was still their secret. No one knew- save for Leliana, one of her few friends she still had from her past. She knew it all.

Leliana shot her a knowing look.

"And he just wants _me_?”

Leliana nodded. “I will accompany you, no one else.” She put her hands in Harlow’s and looked in her eyes. “His ambassadors also conveyed that he is truly remorseful for losing touch after Kirkwall. He misses you, but is well aware you may be spoken for given how long it’s been.”

“It would be wise to have you discuss the terms of the alliance with the commander. I have seen the way he covets you, Harlow. He is fiercely protective of his mate and if anyone can soothe the savage Ferelden lion, it's you. The Inquisition would benefit greatly,” Josephine added.

Harlow's mind raced, and she struggled to keep her composure. Of all the meetings in the war room, she was not expecting the one that involved him. _How the fuck am I going to tell Cullen?! The Fade was easier to deal with._

“You know about Cullen and I, Josie?”

The petite Antivan nods, “I do Harlow, but I am sworn to secrecy,” she glanced over at Leliana and continued “Maybe if it doesn't work out with the commander, you'll be a Queen after all this is over!”

“Andraste’s tits Josie, don't say such things!!” Harlow replied in a shrill tone. “I lo— _care_ deeply for Cullen…the commander and I have much to discuss and value each other very much. But he will have to understand that the needs of the Inquisition are paramount. Our reputation around Thedas is far from desirable…”

She trailed off and thought of all the potential things that could happen when she agreed to the visit. With this new information, it was obvious that Sebastian still thought about her, but to what extent? Will he bear the same passion he had for her many years ago? Would he keep it tame or would he take her to his chambers and thoroughly ravage her? _There is only one way of finding out_.

“Well, when do I leave?”

“As soon as I receive confirmation that they have our response raven, we shall depart. So a few days. ” Leliana apprehensively replied. “You truly agree to this? His requests are solely tailored around you. But with you going this would be a truly historic alliance and would bolster our notoriety greatly. The Inquisition needs this.”

 _‘The Inquisition needs this’_ The words echoed in her mind as she looked at Josephine and then to Leliana. _It's been so long since I've seen him...oh fuck it._

She nodded, and the spymaster and the ambassador looked at each other, smiling. “I'll send the raven immediately.”

 

**\--------------------------------**

 

The meeting concluded and Harlow trudged back to her quarters expecting Cullen to be back so they could talk, but he was nowhere to be found. _I'll go look for him after a much needed bath…or he could join me._ She deviously chuckled to herself. _Don’t be a dolt, Harlow, he won't want to play once he hears about the sordid details of going to Starkhaven._ She glowered at her voice of reason.

As soon as she hit the final step to her room, she decided to strip down immediately, leaving a trail of clothing that led to her very large wash basin. With a dip of her fingers, she warmed the very cold water. When the temperature was finally to her liking, she slowly sank down into the now steaming water. Her mind began to wander as she washed herself. ‘ _The Inquisition needs this.’_

The words still ringing in her mind, she tried to figure out how to go for her own selfish reasons without tarnishing what she has with Cullen. He was already at wound up due to the lyrium withdrawal which left him with wild mood swings and a ravenous sexual appetite. She took great care to keep him calm by catering to his every sexual whim. _Would he let me go just with Leliana?_

She sank down under the water remaining there a few moments reveling in the heat, that the echoing of heavy footsteps coming up stairs were lost to her. Cullen made his way up the stairs and walked to where she lay soaking.

Harlow shrieked when she resurfaced, “Fade Cullen! You scared the shite out of me! I was looking for you—”

She did not expect to see Cullen standing there. Her eyes scanned him from top to bottom, taking in the breathtaking sight of her lover and commander.

His expression was pensive, hair unruly, curlier than the usual meticulously groomed appearance he so painstakingly maintained and she found it unusual he was without armor.

He was wearing half-buttoned lustrous cotton tunic, which showcased his very light blonde chest hair that peeked through, begging to be touched. His bulging muscles were outlined by the snug sleeves. Unable to keep herself from checking him out, her field of vision dipped lower to his very tight, ashen colored trousers that were tucked into quillback leather boots. Her eyes drifted back to the fabric that looked so nicely wrapped around his thick, long legs leading up to a very prominent bulge and she questioned why he had not worn these around her sooner. Her heart skipped a beat as she look him all in forgetting about the conversation at hand and just wanted him to get in the bath with her.

When he just took there staring at her, she moved to get out of the tub but he shook his head and motioned her to stop. He finally walked over, the padding of his boots were deafening as this was the only noise filling the room. He remained silent and his expression still very hard to read. Even as she was struggling to control her anxiety of the situation, she instinctively licked her lips and continued to roam his body with her hooded eyes. It didn't go unnoticed.

\--------------------------------

Cullen’s meeting with Cassandra and the Starkhaven ambassadors went over as well as trying to capture that infernal ram Lord Woolsley. He wanted to rip up their contract and force feed it back to those two dolts. He knew that the reason for this separate council was utter fucking shite, given the source. The well intentioned, righteous archer from Starkhaven who fought alongside the Champion Garrett Hawke in Kirkwall so many years ago had a dark little secret.

Cullen’s past as a templar afforded him the gift of uncanny observation. He remembered that the rogue prince who ‘devoted himself to the Maker’ also had an affinity for surrendering to temptations of the flesh in that same Chantry. He would never forget the sight of a very young Harlow, hidden behind tapestries in the darker corner facing the Andrastian statue on her knees with Sebastian’s cock down her throat and his hands fisted in her hair as he recited verses from the Chant of Light.

If he knew back then how much that woman would come to mean to him, he would of whisked her away from Hawke and Sebastian’s company. But with the unrest from Meredith’s mess, his duties took up his time and Harlow had vanished.

“Commander Cullen,” Cassandra cut through his unsettling memories, “Are you well? You look a bit flushed.”

“I—I’m fine Seeker. Now if we are done, I have a meeting of my own to attend that _doesn’t_ involve the Prince’s henchmen.” He replied through gritted teeth, the squeaky leather of gloved hands was noticeable as he gripped the hilt of his sword and scowled. Luckily for the foreign guests, the seeker kept things as diplomatic as she could with the two ambassadors while Cullen calmed his deafening urge for violence to a dull roar.

When the meeting finally concluded, he made his way to his corner of the keep and paced the room. Already knowing he couldn’t put his emotions above the Inquisition, he tried to find the proper words to tell Harlow he has a pretty clear idea of what Sebastian wanted from her. Why else would Leliana arrange for a dual meeting but separate him from her. There was something they were hiding and it made him feel a barrage of emotions. Harlow was _his—_ and the Prince’s sneaky way of snatching her away to Starkhaven while dangling power and  influence they so desperately need will not change how he feels about her.

His well intentioned kiss back at Haven turned into an inferno of adoration for a mage he saw fall out of the fade. He wanted- needed to confess his love for her before she left with Leliana. He would show her how she belonged to him before sending her on her way. Harlow would indeed come back, he would make sure of it.

After his moment of pondering, he grabbed an open wine bottle on his desk from the night before and downed the remaining contents, changed out of his armor and left to her chambers. _Maker, the things she does to me._

 

**\--------------------------------**

 

Before ascending the stairs to her bedchamber he had his dialogue all planned out, but said plan soon flew out the balcony window when he saw her. His eyes studied her beautiful olive skin as she bathed. His breath caught in his chest when he watched her resurface. She looked like a siren ready to claim her next victim. _I am yours_.

Harlow’s eyes were still closed, dark wet hair slicked back, but his observing halted, lingering at her full breasts hovering above the waterline, droplets rolling down kissing her stiff peaks on display. _Just for me_. A succulent treat for his mouth to feast upon. He ran a hand through his hair while releasing the breath he had been holding and pulling up an ottoman near by, settling beside her. When she finally did notice him, she shrieked and tried to get exit the basin.

“No need to get up,” Cullen’s voice was cold, betraying the heat that emanated off of his body. He saw the concern written on her face, but as she settled back in the water and looked him over, a look of longing replaced her expression of worry.

“Very informative morning, yes?” His tone was stern, peppered with hints of frustration as if addressing a recruit. “Eyes are up here, Harlow, we need to talk about your trip to Starkhaven, and the Prince’s demands.”

He sat there as Harlow gasped and dropped the spiced soap in the water. “How did-?” He placed a comforting hand on her bare shoulder, and she met his gaze apprehensively. “Do you realize what I have to do Cullen? He and I will…” She looked back down at the soap floating in the water.

“I had a feeling that was the angle he was pulling. I assumed it was because of the familiarity between you both.” His fist was balled by the time he finished his sentence. Harlow kept her eyes down while he spoke, but they flew back to him at his admission.

“I’m surprised you even knew such a thing Cullen. How, how did you know?” Her tone was that of shock.

“As a high ranking templar, I had my ways.” He said curtly.

“You’ve known all this time and you still wanted me? So you never saw me as some dirty little mage who spreads her legs for royalty? Maker, when Leli told me that I had to inform you about the arrangement I was so scared.”

“Scared? Maker, Harlow I would never want you to fear me…” His tone softened and reached out to touch the side of Harlow’s face. When she leaned into his caress,  he seized the opportunity, tipped her chin up, and gazed in her unique eyes. He loved the way they reminded him of a pink sky after a stormy sunset.

“I…love you Harlow Trevelyan, do you know that?” His voice was a tone of adoration separating his mood from the authoritative demeanor he held earlier. “I have fallen for you completely, but my hesitation paired with struggle with lyrium prevented me from telling you sooner--and for that you have my apology. I shall show you how much I need you in my life, even with this Maker forsaken request being made of you.”

Harlow moved closer to the edge of the tub and shifted to a kneeling position, pushing herself nearer to Cullen, she reached for a kiss, but halted hovering her lips over his, “Cullen, I..”

His eyes quickly roved over her again as he caught the water bead off her hourglass shape, leading down to her hips and paved the way to an enticing exposed sex. Harlow broke through his distraction as she closed in for a kiss, her small tongue desperate for entrance to his mouth which he granted immediately.

His hands traversed her body while they kissed each other feverishly. He let one hand slide down do her ample ass and gave it a hard squeeze, moving down to reach between her plump cheeks to trace her slit. When she moaned in his mouth, he fisted her damp hair pulling it back breaking the kiss.

“I love you too, Cullen” she uttered breathlessly. “I have for a some time as well and my feelings for you have only grown stronger.”

Cullen chest swelled at her return of affection, calming his uneasiness. He kissed her forehead and spoke softly while staring deeply into her eyes.

“I know we have our obligations to the Inquisition and this alliance would help ten fold. We cannot neglect the things we are required to accomplish.” Cullen sighed deeply.

He pressed his lips to hers where they lingered before he deepened the kiss.

Harlow pulled away slightly, “Cullen,” she said softly, “If you need to take another while I am gone—”

“My love for you will remain. I do _not_ need any other. It’s just you Harlow.”

Cullen gave her a crooked smirk, his scarred lip turning up as he watched her eyes dart up to stare back at him. He knew he had the upper hand in this conversation by the way she was looking at him- with dilated pupils and quickened breaths. He truly did not desire another, even though sharing their bed was never out of the equation like they did for King Alistair and most recently Morrigan. All he truly needed was her and as his desire blossomed the more he kissed her, he will indulge himself.

“Given we both know about your _dalliances_ with Sebastian, we could use this to our advantage…but…”

He paused, rolling his sleeves up and leaned over the side of the washbasin. His grin never wavering, he brushed his calloused thumb over her full bottom lip which Harlow responded by pressing her lips to the pad of his digit.

“You did compromise with me by bringing Morrigan to bed with us last night. If Sebastian were here, I'd let him take you while I watched. I would stroke my cock at the sight of you taking him all in, being stretched,   _fucked,_ his name tumbling from your fuckable lips while you watch me take my pleasures.”

His wicked words were making her hazy, he knew could make her come from his smooth voice alone, it’s worked once before. The look in his eyes were of desire and she would give him anything, everything he asked of her.  

The hand caressing her face now traveling down the hollow of her throat, mewling for him as his fingertips continued down between her breasts, stopped to circle a pert, rosy nipple, a hard pinch, as she pressed her legs together.

Cullen sensed her mana levels rise and he could felt a maelstrom of emotions rolling off of her, but he was almost certain lust was winning the fight. She mewled when his hand reached the juncture between her slender legs, feeling her arousal through the water. A silent plea came from her divine magenta eyes when he gazed back up that made his hardness twitch against the confines of his trousers.  Upon reaching further in the water, he used two fingers tracing around her folds, seeking to apply pressure on her now throbbing pearl. Harlow was unable to speak, just low whines of pleasure, now locked into his stare while he continued to explore between her legs.

“Are you going to be an obedient little girl for me?” he growled and sunk two long fingers in, causing Harlow to cry out and nod in agreement. “Mmm excellent, I can't wait to come inside that delectable pussy.”

She leaned her head back on the ledge of the tub, moaning his praises as he slowly started pumping in her tight channel. Water splashed around as she bucked her hips into his curled his fingers inside of her.  

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, “You will always be mine. Understand?”

“Yes Cullen, don’t stop, please,” she begged.

He used his other hand wrap her long hair around his wrist, fisting it tightly and pulling her in for a searing kiss, his fingers never ceasing movement inside her tight channel, putting pressure on the spot that made her lose control. He swallowed her moans while she kept a quick pace of grinding against his hand, “I love the noises you make—that I have the power to make you feel _so fucking good._ ”

Harlow broke the kiss and begged him breathlessly, “Cullen…yes, just like that.” She whispered against his lips, “I'm so close _._ ”

Cullen chuckled darkly against her lips but said nothing. He removed his fingers and she whined in protest, her complaint was short lived when he reached both arms in the basin and scooped her out of the water placing her close against his broad chest, not caring if she was soaking his clothes. With a few strides of his long legs, he placed her dripping body on the bed and moved in to straddle her while he made quick work of his tunic and tossed it aside.

“Cullen...”

He leaned over to hold her wrists to the bed, his lips seeking to latch purchase on spot of her neck below the ear that always made her squirm. She spread her legs wider to accommodate him and dragging her wetness against his still clothed erection, moaning when her bundle of nerves made contact with his shaft. He stopped to growl in her ear, “You shall now address me by my title, Inquisitor.”

“ _Commander_ …I crave your big cock inside me _._ ” Harlow was already begging and he was loving it. “Let me make you feel good.”

Closing his eyes at the sound of his title spilling from her lips, he took a deep breath and rasped, “Not yet, my sweet.”

Grinding his bulge against her pearl, he felt the fabric of his pants make her body shudder, coaxing even more wetness from her tight heat. He kept her pinned as he nipped and sucked hard at the delicate skin of her neck, the scent of rose oil from her hair invaded his senses as he sunk his teeth into the nape of her neck. One of the first scents he remembered waking up to the first time she slept in his bed.

Harlow gasped at the bite, but he quickly soothed the area with his tongue. He knew it would create large dark purple markings that would last for days. He repeated the action a lower on her shoulder and hummed against her, eliciting whimpers that rang in his ears.

“Fuck Harlow, you are so wet I can feel you soaking through my pants…”

“That's what you do to me, I can’t control myself around you, love. So much that I touch myself thinking of you inside me when you are away.” Her voice was so alluring, pulling him in, but he needed to transform her soft sighs into screams of pleasure.

He pulled away quickly, tearing at the laces of his pants, shedding his smalls, freeing his thick manhood. He pumped himself a few times, noticing how her eyes lit up when she watched him pleasure himself.

Cullen released his length and placed his hands on her ankles. His hands slowly crept up her legs, feeling out the smooth flesh until he reached a long horizontal scar on her thigh. He knew she was self conscious about it but he loved to kiss her there. Spreading her legs wider, he leaned in to kiss at her marked skin. He felt her wriggle uncomfortably under his grip and he looked up at her to see a look of self consciousness.

“It’s ok my love, you are beautiful, all of you,” he murmured against her skin as he gave her a reassuring look.  

She relaxed under his words and he continued to kiss at her inner thigh. Moving his mouth closer to her center, he breathed in her sweet smelling musk, a scent he could never tire of. It drove him crazy with want and the craving to delve his tongue deep into her warm depths grew stronger. Placing her slender leg over his shoulder, he moved his hands to her wet center. His thumbs brushed over her outer folds, and he pressed gently, spreading them to reveal the glistening, dark pink flesh within. His breath hitched as his desire surged like a starved man’s hunger and he dove in to feast on her. He pressed his lips against her opening, giving it a quick kiss before dragging his tongue up the length of her slit and curling it when he reached her pearl, gathering the wetness and groaning as he savored her felandaris-laced sweetness.

“Maker, you are delicious, I could do this for hours. Do you want to know how wonderful you taste, Harlow?” He growled against her center.

“Mmm, yes please Cullen. Let me taste myself on your fingers,” she purred.

Cullen slid his fingers along her folds, slicking them before meeting her gaze and driving them deep, smirking at how much she squirmed for him. He shifted his weight, pinning her leg up with his shoulder. With solid force, he kept driving his fingers into her, burying them up to his knuckles. He used his free arm to still her hips as he twisted and curled inside her. Feeling her tighten around him, he withdrew his glistening fingers and brought them to her waiting mouth.

“Taste your perfection,” he rasped.

Pushing past her lips, her mouth accepted his fingers like her cunt did and drew them in deeply and sucked her. She moaned as she looked in his eyes, her tongue swirling around him. He pulls them out after he deemed her done.

“Thank you, Commander,” she breathed.

He crawled on top her, looming over as he let his cock glide against her sex, coating himself in her arousal.  Harlow reached out to rub his stubbled jaw, her slender fingers traveling up, past his ear, blazing a trail when she rakes her nails across his scalp and running though tufts of thick curly blonde hair.

“Who does this cunt does this belong to?” He knew she loved his authoritative voice, it always made her so much wetter.

“Yours Commander, it's all yours _,”_ she whispered, writhing under him with hooded eyes and flushed lips.  

“You remember that when the Prince is balls deep inside of you,” he snarled, sinking his cock into her, the slickness letting him glide in with ease. After she adjusted to him, he began a quick pace, reaching as far as he could, pounding as hard as he could. Her sighs turned to high pitched broken cries, then to soundless screams as she closed her eyes and started to tighten on him.

“Oh, Maker!” Harlow cried out. “Just like that, mmm…more!”

“Fade, you are always so fucking tight, every single time,” he gritted through clenched teeth, pulling out to the tip and slamming the thick wet shaft back in. “Always so ready for a plowing from me....”

His gaze roved over her body and he remembered how his heart leapt every time they touched. The surge of feelings he had about the level of trust she placed within him was almost overwhelming.  It spoke volumes about her affection, that she was so willing to let him fuck her a whore, while loving her like a wife. A title he wanted to give her in the future. He was sure of it.

Wanting to go deeper, Cullen threw her legs over his shoulders, pressing his body weight into her. With every thrust, his ego was stroked as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pleaded for more. The speed and force with which he fucked her quickened. He broke into a sweat and grinned pridefully at the sight of it dripping onto her and rolling down her neck. She was his, and he would make her remember that.  He was going to make her come so hard that no matter what the poncy Prince tried, nothing would ever draw her away.

“Would you let him fuck you hard like this?” he grunted. “Pounding you into the mattress in that tight quim like some whore at the Blooming Rose? I bet you would submit and love every minute of it.” Cullen’s voice was now so deep he almost didn’t recognize it himself, “I bet you would even let him take you as others _watched_.”

He didn’t need to give her a chance to respond. Her inner walls clenching around him was answer enough, so he quickly pulled out and rolled her over on all fours. Giving Harlow a smug grin when she looked back and wiggled her ass to him, he rewarded her for her offering with a hard smack on her perfect rear before pushing between her shoulder blades, forcing her to stay down. Her body opened up to him like a flower, his view of a dripping wet cunt and the ring of muscle clenching…he couldn’t help but hungrily lick his lips.  

He needed to sate the beast within. To show her that not only does he command her army, but that he thrived off the power to have her obey his every word with the thrust of his cock. It always left her a quivering mess and him craving more soon after.

Gripping the sides of her flared hips like a vice, he drove himself back home and was rewarded with a loud, broken sob. He was already making her beg for more but, that wasn’t enough, he wanted- nay, needed- more. Desire was mounting and primal need took over. His pace became relentless, and he silently thanked the Maker for his Templar stamina helping him fuck his little minx like she deserved.

Harlow’s muffled cries for more grew louder and could be heard over the pillow her face was planted in. He knew her road to orgasm was a quick one, feeling the heat between her legs grow hotter, her hands sparking at the sheets she was grasping. The screaming pleas became clearer when he leaned forward pulling her hair back and lifting her torso off the bed.

“Let me hear you Harlow, what do you need?”

“You, Commander! Plunge yourself deep inside, I am your little mage slut!!”

His blood was aflame at her words, rooting himself to the hilt as deep as he could go and held her there as she tried to buck back.  While Cullen caught his breath, he observed Harlow’s slightly parted lips softly panting beneath him, her eyes closed and her hair hiding her now flushed face. He could tell she was surprised by his talk of another man fucking her, but by the way she was pulsing around him, he could also tell that she welcomed the notion. He bent forward molding himself to her slender back, planting one hand on the bed and the other around her neck.

“I already know you'd let him stick his cock down your beautiful little throat. You love being choked with mine,” he hissed through his labored breathing.

“ _Fuck_ …yes, I want it, I need it.”

“Would you let him spill his seed inside of your cunt?” His breathing was quicker as he let go of her hair. Leaning up and dragging a finger down her spine until he reached the cleft of her ass, he shallowly thrust into her tightening sheath.

“N-no, that's just f-for you Cullen,” she whimpered.

“Good answer. What about—”

His hands spread her cheeks while he started faster pace, pushing his hips  when he drove himself back in, then dragging his long cock back out.

“- your beautiful pink asshole?” Cullen bit his lip as he circled his thumb around her tight muscle as it pulsed and relaxed for him. Her body remembered that he loved to take her there as much as he loved her cunt.

He took two fingers and reached for her mouth. She suckled them for a moment until he abruptly pulled them out, spitting on her back entrance and pushed them in slowly.

“Or maybe you would like to be taken in both holes at the same time? Do you want to be filled and fucked like it was your job, don't you?”

“YES! Maker fucking yes, Cullen!” Harlow belted out, “I want to be filled, come on!”

“FUCK!” he roared. “Come for me for me my love, I want to mark that beautiful face of yours after you flood my cock. _Do. It._ ”      

He added another finger and, as he predicted, the stretch brought her tumbling over the edge. With a broken scream from his dual stimulation, her orgasm washed over her like a dam breaking, spilling her essence all over the base of his cock and dripping on to the sheets below them.

“Maker take me Harlow, that drives me so fucking crazy every time. Roll over...quickly…I'm-I'm so close.”

Cullen could barely get the words out when he felt his balls tighten, the tingling in his spine feeling like lightning, warning him that he was to erupt any moment. But no, he wanted to save this moment while she looked up at him with those big, innocent eyes.

Harlow pulled herself off of him with a hiss at the loss of him, and quickly sat back on her heels with her mouth open and tongue out. A rumble formed in his chest at at the sight of her and his eyes fluttered closed, but he still felt her watching him. He hovered on the cusp of pure ecstasy while he pumped his cock at a maddening pace and used his free hand to angle her head just right.

Now towering over her, he forced out a broken moan, “—fuck, are you ready, love?

Harlow rubbed her perky mounds together, teasing her stiff peaks in a wonderful display, enticing him as she nodded and awaited her reward for being such a good girl.

“Yes, just like that,” he breathed as he gripped the back of her head and shuddered violently. With guttural roar, he placed tip of his cock on her tongue and came such force that long of ropes of cum not only filled her open mouth and dripped down her chin, but reached her forehead and hair, coating her in his seed. She closed her eyes and moaned softly.

“Don't swallow…yet,” he ordered, yanking her up to his level for a searing kiss, their tongues intertwined, moaning as the gift he gave to her now shared between them. The act of him savoring his own musky flavor with her kept his erection at full attention. Cullen gripped her hip with one hand while ghosting along her clit in slow strokes until he softened. She swallowed the rest and smacked her lips.

He rose from the bed and fetched a damp towel. With tender strokes, he cleaned the evidence of their passion from her beautiful face. He then moved to lay down on the bed and pulled her with him, tucking her in the crook of his neck as she pulled the soft sheets over them. Cullen stroked her hair while catching their breath.

“My lion of Skyhold, I love you,” she whispered sleepily.  

“I love you too,” Cullen whispered, eyes heavy before they drifted off to their post coital nap.

After they roused in the late afternoon, Cullen was still very much in the mood to explore Harlow’s body. They indulged in pleasures of the flesh again before their rumbling stomachs demanded nourishment. Emerging from her chambers disheveled and in need of sustenance, they went to visit her baker once more for a late dinner.      

 

 

 


	2. Your Name is Etched Into My Every Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlow and her spymaster journey to Starkhaven to meet with the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prob goes without saying, but yes very nsfw but deliciously steamy. 
> 
> Thank you again to my girl MHR <3

 

“Harlow, it’s time to go, we have to reach Jader by sundown!” Leliana called over to her from the carriage. Everything was packed up and some of her guards had already ridden ahead to scout the road’s safety this early in the morning.

But Cullen wasn’t done with her. He was holding her in a bruisingly tight embrace and his face was buried in her hair. Harlow was unused to such public displays of his affection, and she was grateful for the privacy that the darkness before the dawn afforded. They hadn’t yet discussed announcing their relationship, and she didn’t want him to have to field questions about it while she was away. He had enough on his plate as it is. She inhaled deeply in an attempt to expand her lungs against the crushing grip of his arms.

“Cullen, I will be _fine_ ,” she wheezed. “We have plenty of soldiers for my escort and I am still bringing my staff, along with my blades as backup.” He relaxed his hold slightly and she rose onto her toes to give him a tender kiss, her hands caging his stubbled face as he softly sighed against her lips.

“Have Leliana send a raven when you arrive, and keep your guard up. If something doesn’t feel right, get out and head to safety.” His voice held such authority but his eyes were full of concern.

“Yes, Commander! I shall send all of the ravens in an effort to show you I am whole.” She giggled and wriggled out of his tight embrace. “I must go now love. Don’t worry, okay? I love you.”

“And I, you.”

Fighting the urge to kiss him again, Harlow quickly turned away from her lover  and walked briskly to join Leliana in the awaiting carriage. They sat together for a few moments in comfortable silence and even though Harlow was peering out the window at Cullen, she could _feel_ Leliana’s smirking. She loved her friend dearly, but this was already feeling like an exhausting trip. The last thing she needed was Leliana composing silly songs about the “Inquisitor’s escapades.”  With a chorus of neighs, the carriage jerked ahead, startling her. She resigned herself to the idea that the consequent racing of her heart was sure to be unyielding until she was back home and in Cullen’s arms, where she belonged.

With the path ahead already cleared for safety, they made it to Jader in great time. She stopped on the pier and gazed admiringly at the majestic frigate gifted to the Inquisition by the Empress of Orlais in gratitude for saving her life. It was of breathtaking craftsmanship, and she swelled with pride at the Inquisition symbol emblazoned on its sails. She disliked travel by sea, but at least she would be detesting it in luxury. She took a deep breath and walked the plank up to the bow, and began counting down the hours until her feet would meet solid ground again.

They arrived in Kirkwall a few days later, and when they docked to take on supplies, Harlow cautiously walked the ramps uneven boards and stepped onto the dusty stone ground. She stood in silence, frozen in place as she took in the sight of the all too familiar twin statues of the Gallows across the bay. The long-forgotten pangs of panic rose in her chest as she remembered her old fears of being discovered as an apostate. Luck was with her the day Garrett Hawke found her in The Hanged Man. His tutelage about hiding her magic had saved her life. Even though she kept a close eye on Cullen then, she always turned up the charm to distract him from sensing her mana, just in case.

Harlow’s memories were sucking her under like a tidal wave. Her vision began to blur and she felt faint. The urge to turn tail and go back to Skyhold was getting harder to fight. But the Inquisition needed her to make it to Starkhaven. And suddenly, she needed to see Sebastian. His arms had comforted her back then, and being back in Kirkwall was making her crave his embrace again.

“Harlow,” Leliana spoke softly put a hand on her shoulder.

She didn’t respond, but walked over to some shipping crates and sat down with her head in her hands. He could almost hear Sebastian's voice in her ear as she closed her eyes. Their long conversations and that mischievous grin of his always led to them stealing away in some dark corner and giving in to every raw urge. The way he looked at her each time they were together it drove her wild.

_But, would he still be that same Sebastian?_

“Harlow,” Leliana said again, and still receiving no response, took a seat on the crate next to her.  “I know you must feel overwhelmed right now, but you will be fine once we board.” She placed her hand on Harlow’s shaking knee. “It will all go smoothly.”

“Being here again, Leliana,” Harlow sighed, “is bringing back so many memories. Sebastian and I were so close once. What if he’s no longer the man I knew?”

Leliana gave her knee a gentle squeeze. “We have the best security and spies in our employ who have been gathering information on Sebastian for some time. Even before you joined us.” Her tone was so soft, it was almost hypnotic.

Her face still buried in her hands, Harlow finally spoke, “That may be so Leli, but I am sure Sebastian has probably done the same with his arsenal of spies. What...what if he’s _different_ ? I fear-”   

_“_ Shh, not another word.” The spymaster leaned in and rested her head against Harlow’s shoulder, “You are the Inquisitor now Harlow! No one would dare mistreat you. I will see to that _myself_.” Her cutting tone made Harlow’s head shoot up and look her in the eyes. They were always so sincere, and dangerous. She silently thanked the Maker that she was not her enemy.

“Thank you Leli,” Harlow’s voice was low and shaky.

“Come, let's go for a stroll and stretch our legs before the supplies are loaded. How about a pint?”

Harow nodded and pulled her hood up, and they made their way to The Hanged Man.

 

**\-------------------------------**

 

Sailing along the Minanter River, Harlow delighted in the beautiful scenery as she stood on the bow of the ship. The fertile plains were a welcome sight after being in the muted dullness of the Frostback Mountains for so long. So pleasant was the journey up the meandering waters that she didn’t even realize they were nearing Starkhaven until the imposing grey stone walls of the city were nearly upon her. Thinking that this trip couldn’t get much better, she corrected herself when she saw the most opulent carriage waiting for them at the city’s docks. As she soon as she stepped foot onto the rich wood of the pier, a footman escorted her into the plush coach. Realizing her exhaustion, she collapsed on the cushioned silk of the bench seating and fell asleep before Leliana could even join her.

“Get up, we’re here,” she heard as a faint voice, seemingly miles away.

“Ugh, give me a few more hours,” Harlow grumbled as she readjusted her position.

“Get up, princess!” The voice was louder now, drawing her from her dreams.

“Sebastian?” she muttered as she sat up, disoriented.

“Not quite my dear,” Leliana chuckled, “let’s go, I’m sure they are awaiting us.” she tugged at her clothing still trying to rouse the Inquisitor.

She sleepily stepped out of the coach and was awestruck by the lush scenery of the palace courtyard.

“Andraste’s saggy tits did I get stuck in the Fade? Because this can’t possibly be real.” Harlow said a little too loudly to the amusement of her scouts.

She could see and smell the sea of herbs, shrubbery and floral arrangements lining the winding path, which was paved in flawless marble and lead to the massive stone castle. As a royal steward led her and Leliana toward the palace, she thought back to Dorian’s tantrum. When she first informed him of her impending trip, he flung a string of Tevene curses her way at the news that he wouldn’t be joining her. _Shite, I should have snuck him in with me, he would of loved this place._

“Inquisitor! Welcome to Castle Starkhaven. Please come with us, your belongings will be attended to.” The prince’s stewards greeted Harlow and Leliana.

They made their way inside the luxurious castle and everything looked absolutely flawless. They walked through the pristine halls, and she noticed the high-quality fabric draped along the archways, the spotless walls decorated with large paintings of his ancestors and items from his lineage. _Good on you, Sebastian._ After navigating the halls, they arrived at their suites.

Harlow entered her chambers and marvelled at her luxurious room. She breathed deeply the exotic scent of lilac and gooseberries, a rare and almost unheard of aroma in these lands. On the marble table sat a bouquet of blood red roses, a cheese plate and a bottle of her favorite wine. Affixed to the jade glass was a letter, and she couldn't help but grin. Upon opening the wax seal, the smell of citrus and and rosewood welcomed her. She closed her eyes and reveled in the scent, not quite believing that Sebastian could, after all this time, still possibly have the same favorite cologne.

She was exhausted from traveling, but couldn't help her blooming arousal when she read the letter:

_Dearest Harlow,_

_My sincerest apologies for not greeting you personally, but an urgent matter has me tied up in a meeting_ _._ _Should you require anything, my attendant Flora will be present to tend to your every need. Please relax a moment and my page shall escort you to my study once I am free of the snakes that surround me._

_The anticipation of your arrival has nearly driven me mad, and your name has been etched into my every step. I long for the moment that I have you in my arms with my name spilling from your beautiful lips._

_Until then,_

_-SV_

 

Still apprehensive of the Prince’s actual motives, she couldn't help but sigh softly after reading the his words. She changed her clothes and refreshed her appearance to the best of her abilities until she was able to have a proper bath. She began pacing across the white and gold marble floor, wringing her hands and muttering under her breath. Not knowing his intentions were setting her nerves aflame. In an attempt to quell them, she grabbed the wine from the table and popped the cork.

Normally, she would have downed the entire contents straight from the bottle, but seeing as how this was her favorite wine, she opted to pour herself a generous glassful so as to savor its taste and aroma. She took a seat and with wine in hand, she reread the Prince’s letter repeatedly. What did he really want from her? Could she trust him? Should she?

Before she knew it, she had drained the bottle and polished off the cheese plate. She was licking the last drops of wine from her glass when she heard a soft knock at her door.

“Come in!” Harlow was nervously called.

Leliana walked in behind Sebastian’s page and appeared to notice Harlow’s apprehension right away. The beautiful redhead was clad tight black leathers that accentuated her every curve, leading Harlow to think of how lovely she must look beneath them. The spymaster took her by the hand, and motioned for her to stand.

“Come, the Prince awaits us.” Leliana’s eyes roamed over Harlow’s body as she spoke, before leading her out of the room.

The as they walked down the large hallway, the compassionate expression she was sporting was quickly replaced with a devious smirk.

“No breastband hmm? You sure do love to dangle a juicy steak in front of hungry animals don’t you?” Her Orlesian accent was filled with amusement.

Harlow gave a high pitched laugh and cocked her head to the side, “What can I say Leli? I just _love_ to be savored before being devoured.”

It was Leliana’s turn to give a shrill laugh, and after a series of steps and hallways, their chatter was soon interrupted by the steward when they arrived at the study where two armored guards stood watch.

“Here we are my ladies,” said the servant who led them to the door. “Flora shall see to you later for your dinner wardrobe fittings after you have concluded here.” The soft spoken woman bowed as they turned to enter the now open double doors.

They entered the Prince’s study and took in the massive room, it looked so much smaller on the outside. She gazed around the room and noticed it was decorated similarly to Hawke’s study back in Hightown. A rush of nervousness flooded her once more.

“Inquisitor! Sister Nightingale! It is so wonderful to see you both arrived here safely.” An older man, presumably an advisor, walked down a short set of stairs to greet them.

He was just speaking to someone quietly up there. _I should have asked for some more Maker damned wine to bring with me, I-I can’t do this._

She put on a neutral smile and nodded to him but quickly looked past him--to the other man descending the stairs.

Her breath caught in her throat and legs suddenly turned to jelly when she saw his form being illuminated by the sunlight filtering through the stained glass window beside him, bathing him in such an ethereal glow.

Sebastian.

Harlow cautiously stepped toward him, and was met with a very tall, well built, olive skinned man. His dark chestnut hair was pulled back and atop his coif sat a small golden crown adorned with opalescent and deep red jewels. His cerulean eyes were as breathtaking as she remembered. She would gladly let herself drown in that unwavering seductive gaze if he kept it trained on her just like that.

 _He looks like a gift from the maker. Don’t fuck this up Harlow._  

She sucked in a breath and raked her teeth across her bottom lip. She walked over, putting much emphasis in swinging her hips as she sauntered closer, and she was greeted by the most enchanting smile, making her weak.

_Don’t faint-Don’t faint-Don’t faint!_

He wore a long, black cloak that hung to the knee, with a gold medallion of family sigil above his heart clasping the fabric closed. And the fur collar that framed his gorgeous face was the whitest she’d ever seen. She was vaguely aware of the slim black leather trousers and brown suede boots that completed his look, and she wanted to admire all of him, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his.

“Maker’s breath,” she murmured aloud _._

_Shite! Well there goes my aim for self control._

“Lady Harlow Trevelyan,” Sebastian's burr so very smooth, it made her cheeks flush, his voice reverberated to her very core. She wanted him already. But, did he truly want her?  

Harlow watched him with bated breath. He stopped so close to her that she had to slightly crane her neck up to meet his gaze. She noticed Sebastian swallow the sight of her like a parched man who was just presented a drink. She followed his eyes as he scanned her from head to toe; how he focused on the swell of her breasts, his how his jaw clenched when he noticed her nipples straining against the thin fabric of her tunic. A predatory smirk formed on his lips before clearing his throat.  

“Or shall I say, Inquisitor? It gives me great pleasure to personally welcome you to Starkhaven. Too many years have gone by since I’ve laid eyes on the most beautiful face in Thedas.” A flicker of sadness could be heard in his voice. “Far too many.”

“Your Royal Highness Sebastian,” Harlow dipped forward in a curtsy, flashing more cleavage in hopes to whet his appetite,

“I would never pass up such a rare opportunity to unify two well known powers, and also to see your handsome face once more. Such a shame that it took circumstances such as these to bring us back in each other's company.” Her voice was soft and she gave him a sultry smile.

“The Maker certainly works in mysterious ways,” he responded very matter-of-fact.

Sebastian’s eyes were now focused on her lips, and she made sure to wear her favorite blood lotus lip stain to draw attention--it was clearly working. She wished it was just them alone in the throne room, him greeting her in the nude, save for his cloak and his crown, standing proudly with his cock in hand and waiting for her  She licked her lips just even entertaining that delicious notion.

“I look forward to being in Your Majesty’s _close_ company for the duration of my stay,” she paused to bite her bottom lip. “The Inquisition welcomes your help with open-arms and I am grateful to be the recipient of your meticulous attentiveness on the matters at hand.” She was practically purring, unable to control her tone, nor did she care. She was hungry and wanted his cream.

“All political matters will be discussed tomorrow my Lady, tonight we shall indulge...or should I say _feast_ in your very honor.” The thickness in his voice was enhanced by his accent.

Harlow bit her lip to stifle a whimper that was begging to come out as he closed what little distance was between them. She could smell the intoxicating scent of the letter on him, but it smelled so much better mixed with his natural musk. She felt more heat blossom between her legs and her smalls grow damp when he extended his gloved hand to grab her slender wrist and slowly pull it up to his awaiting mouth. His eyes flicked up as her when he kisses her hand lightly and felt the slight brush of his tongue on her skin.

His voice dropped a register, “I look forward to having a more intimate conversation and catching up on our past, _Lady_ _Trevelyan_. Rest up before tonight's festivities, you’re going to need your energy.”  

Sebastian stepped back, crossed an arm over his chest and bowed reverently while casting a cocky smile directly at Harlow.

“It was great to see you again Prince Sebastian, the Inquisition is eternally grateful.” Leliana finally spoke. She had been caught up in a hushed conversation with Sebastian’s advisor. “Until tonight, Your Majesty.”

 

**\-------------------------------**

 

Returning to her chambers, Harlow very much welcomed the steaming hot bath, spiced oils, and luxury soaps that were prepared for her. She so desperately wanted to soak away the traveling filth, and was grateful for Flora, who flawlessly tended to her needs. As she drank another bottle of wine while relaxing in the tub, she leaned back on the cushioned edge and contemplated the events back in the study.

_After all these years, he really didn’t seem that passionate about seeing me again. He should have been pawing at me...Maker, did I smell? We’re his kind words a mere formality? I am a Blighted fool._

“I have brought your gown, Your Grace. As soon as you are ready, I can begin the fitting.”

“Please, call me Harlow. I do not need such formalities when it is just you and I.” Harlow rose from the scented waters and sniggered at the blush that crept over Flora’s face. “Does my body offend you, Flora?” she joked.

“Well, no, I-”

Harlow politely interjected, “I’m only kidding. I will mention to Sebastian that you are a darling and one of the best. Now, show me this lovely garment you have in your hands!”

Harlow stepped from the tub and wrapped a towel around herself before walking over to the tall woman, who was holding the evening gown the Prince had a seamstress make specifically for her.

Flora hung the garment up so Harlow could get a better look. It was long black gown, shimmering like the night sky with a crystal Inquisition sigil emblazoned on the left side of the bust.

 _This is beautiful...but how long will I have this on tonight?_ She laughed to herself.

“If you are ready Harlow, we must fit this to your body,” Flora’s voice was more jubilant, “Believe me when I say His Majesty will _not_ be able to focus on anything but you when I am done.”

Flora fit the the tight gown to Harlow’s curves and tiny waist with ease. The almost sheer v-neck panels dipped low and tucked into the companion under-bust corset, which was lined with feathers the color of Sebastian's cornflower eyes.

Harlow squealed in delight as she walked around to test the way she moved in it. stopping in front of the giant mirror, she noticed a sinfully high slit that ended just below the crease of her thigh, threatening to expose the Orlesian lace underneath. She ran her hands along her own curves and over her breasts.

“My tits look _exquisite_ Flora, you are truly a gem,” Harlow voiced in a sing song manner.  

“Don’t forget these,” Flora held out a pair of rose colored crystal high heeled shoes.

Harlow quickly put them on which made her a few inches taller and pushed her rear out, creating the most rounded Prince Distractor in all of Thedas. _I look fucking sexy._ She hugged the older woman and made her way to Leliana’s room.

She knocked on the spymaster’s door to see if she was ready. She definitely was, as she answered it in a strapless red gown that highlighted her best assets.

“Oh, Harlow,” Leliana’s voice ardent as she smiled, tracing Harlow’s curves with both hands. She paused at the slit and traced it to its apex, grazing the lace of her smalls and making her blush.

“Sebastian will not be able to keep it together long with this on. Good girl,” she giggled.  

Leliana pulled out a flask from her cleavage and opened it. “Here drink, the herbs in this will keep you ready, in case he summons you to his bedside after dinner.” Harlow nodded, pouring the flask’s contents past her lips. With a wry grin, her spymaster took it back and sipped some as well. “I have some plans of my own _Inquisitor_...with two noblemen I knew from back in Ferelden.”

Harlow gave her a playful shove, and they made their way down to the royal dining hall. It's filled to the brim with ambassadors and dignitaries alike who were invited to take part in witnessing a powerful, historical event. The Inquisition needed their influence to spread, and what better way than to let a bunch of nosey people who love to play the game keep tonight’s events fresh in their minds and on everyone’s tongues.

The hall was boisterous. The air was heavy with exotic floral scents and the sounds of Starkhaven's orchestra playing traditional music echoed off the walls. The luxurious décor and refreshments were an obvious display of wealth. _Perfect_.

Harlow swiped a drink from the servant’s tray the moment she stepped into the grand hall. She scanned the crowd and it didn’t take long to find who she was looking for. Standing by his beautifully carved royal dining table, Sebastian ignored all the nobles pleading for a moment of his time. He didn’t seem to care about them. He was looking right at _her_.

Sebastian took one look at her in the gown which he commissioned and his jaw dropped in awe. She sauntered down the aisle toward him, sipping her wine and holding his gaze. When she reached him, he promptly replenished her drink himself, waving off his servant.

“My Lady.” His tone was honeyed, but she was still unsure of what was to come of this night.

She curtsied when Sebastian pulled out the chair for her, giving her the seat to the left of his. She was about to thank him, but was distracted by the longing in his eyes.

He quickly seated himself and leaned in close to her ear. She heard a low growl escape his throat right before he whispered, “You are are absolutely beyond breathtaking, Harlow.”

With her mind already foggy from the wine and Leliana’s tonic, she attempted to respond but only came out in a small broken sentence. “Seb—your highness, you flatter me.” Her face flushed darker than the blush on her cheeks and the temperature in the room seemed to rise.

He reached out to lightly caress her almost bare shoulder. “I'm going to enjoy playing with you.” His voice was always a trigger that her made her stomach flutter.

She sighed softly when the pads of his deft fingers slowly brushed against her skin. The tonic was already working and she could feel herself growing wet while her core ached for him.

“S-so you still... _want_ me? Because Maker, I thought you changed your mind--”

“Are you mad? I've been so fucking hard the moment I laid eyes on you in the study.” He rasped, his eyes were dilated and his breathing had slightly quickened.

She licked her burgundy stained lips at the admission, “Well I have a confession to make as well.” She took a sip of her drink and flicked her eyes back to his, “I almost fucked myself as I bathed earlier...thinking of you, and how utterly mesmerizing you are.”

She grinned as his eyes widened and the grip on his stemware tightened.

“Want to know something else, Your Majesty?” She accentuated her smoky voice to get his full attention.

“Go on,” he commanded gruffly.

“I get _embarrassingly_ wet when I think about the many times you fucked me in the Chantry so many years ago. All the different areas and shielded corners. Do you remember how you sometimes left me ?” she purred, “With my voice hoarse from praising your name and your seed leaking down my thighs.”

“Maker, Harlow, careful now,” Sebastian’s voice dropped dangerously low in warning.

Her eyes hooded at his words, “Why? What’s going to happen if I don’t, _Your Majesty_?” she taunted.

He gave a dark laugh and his demeanor quickly turned predatory. His hand slipped under the tablecloth and landed on her exposed knee. It slowly crept up her thigh and he traced light patterns on her flesh until he made his way to her lace covered heat. His fingers moved lightly over her Orlesian smalls, driving her wild.

As she attempted to eat the succulent dinner before her, his fingers were roaming everywhere but her center, blazing a trail on her skin leaving gooseflesh in its wake. Harlow mewled and shivered, trying to appear unfazed, as he stared at her with obvious pleasure at her reaction and drank his wine with his free hand.

In his teasing, the heat of his palm making her cunt ache for his for stimulation. Sebastian leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“Fuck dinner,” he rasped. “ _You_ are what I am craving.”

His fingers pressed against her mound as his lips pulled away from her ear, and when he went to take another sip of wine, she did the same. She let go of the breath she was holding, which came out as a moan when he traced the hem of her lace panties. Nervously biting her lip, she looked around to see if anyone else noticed what was occurring beneath the table, but Sebastian quickly put her at ease, speaking to her in that seductive swing of his voice and making her even wetter.

“Don't worry, my beautiful Harlow,” he cooed. “Let me hear you.”

Sebastian put pressure on her nub over the lace, earning him some more soft moans and her eyes briefly fluttered shut. He slid her lace to the side and pushed two fingers past her wet folds. She felt her walls open and expand to accept his fingers as he began pumping with a controlled, slow pace.  

“Everyone is too busy kissing the arse of my royal advisors to even know what's going on between your sinful dripping thighs. You focus on me now,” he growled.

Harlow whimpered, dropping her fork on her plate with a loud clang. His hand, hard at work and sandwiched between her and her soaked lace, was making her hips buck in rhythm with him. She spread her legs further to grant him better access, and glanced over. His eyes bore into her with such intensity that she started to feel so close already.

“ _Yes_. Just like that,” she keened.

“Maker above, how are you _this_ wet?” he murmured and gulped more wine while his thumb now sought out her clit. Her head lolled back unable to control the breathy moans escaping her lips.

“Look at me.” His smug command went ignored, she was too taken by his long archer’s fingers curling inside of her warm depths.

He pulled his fingers out and she whined from the loss of contact. Her walls clenched at nothing, wishing he hadn’t halted his actions. But when he sucked on his coated fingers, her eyes following the juices running down the palm to his wrists, she nearly began to beg for him. She watched him lick his lips and take the last gulp of wine.

“Mmmm, your cunt tastes amazing...a fine pairing with this wine if I say so myself.” His smoldering voice keeping her on the very edge of losing control.

_Can anyone else see this? Sod it, do I even care?_

As she struggled to keep quiet while he took two of his fingers and pinched at her bundle of nerves, she looked down at his lap and saw how hard his erection was straining against it’s royal confines. Her breasts rose and fell with her quickening breath. She knew she'll be coming soon and won't be able to be silent.  

“LOOK AT ME!” He demanded through clenched teeth.

Her eyes snapped to meet his hands. Gripping the edge of the table, her whimpers and sighs became louder with the added stimulation.

“Pl-ease…”

Sebastian nonchalantly replied, “Hmm? Did you say something Inquisitor?”

She tried again. “Please…Your Highness.”

He responded by rubbing her pearl faster. Her hips now steadily rocked into his touch. She couldn't be still anymore.

“I want you to come at this table,” he growled, his voice dangerously low. “Then I will take you upstairs and fuck you until you’re crying my name. I am your commander tonight, Harlow.”

Too far gone to notice his blatant disrespect for her lover, Harlow’s head began to loll back in her bliss, but he reached out with his other hand to keep her facing him. His normally hypnotic blue eyes were now fully dilated. She knew he meant what he said. No release, no dismissal from the room full of nobles who could discover their actions and word would spread like wildfire.

“Am I clear, dear _Inquisitor_?” He tapped at her swollen nub making her shudder and slam one of her hands on the table making some nobles look in her direction.

_So fucking close._

“Y-ye—mmm, yes Your Highness.” She stared at him with half-lidded magenta eyes, and surely like his, with irises now barely visible beneath dilated pupils. She wanted, no, craved, his cock inside her.

Her hand traveled to his lap where there was no hiding his hard outlined cock and she gave it a hard squeeze.

“You're going to make….me...come...your highness, all over your fancy chair.” Her voice was trembling.  She tried to speak again but a loud moan escaped her lips as her legs started to shake. He leaned to whisper in her ear once more.

“Oh is the inquisitor going to soak her panties like a wanton whore?”

“Mmmhmm.” She nodded slowly and looked over at his perfect smirking face, begging for release with her eyes, not trusting herself to speak.

“Kiss me.”

“But Seb—”

“DO IT!” he growled. “I could give a royal fuck less who sees. This is _my_ kingdom”

Sebastian met her halfway as his lips crashed into hers with purpose, swallowing her moans while he snaked an arm around her waist. He moaned low in her mouth, holding her in a tight embrace. She grabbed fistfuls of his lapel, holding on as her body shook. They stayed devouring each other until the waves of her orgasm receded.

Harlow heard gasps and murmurs all around them as he took his hand from around her waist and fisted her loose waves. His advisor behind him cleared his throat loudly, trying to curb the amount of the attention that was now more entertaining than the drunken bards.

Sebastian reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at the slightly older man with a scowl that could kill. He withdrew the fingers from between her shaking legs and put them back into his mouth and hummed. Harlow could do little else but try to push her dress back down and attempt to get up without falling.

He rose from his seat and loomed over her with wild eyes, holding his hand out and she placed hers within. Upon rising, she shot a quick look at Leliana who had the most incredulous smirk on her face and winked. Sebastian pulled Harlow away, and she turned to following him quickly, not daring to look at the onslaught of prying eyes or listen to the sea of whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what did you think? Kudos/Comments are always welcome and appreciated!!


	3. And Together They Searched Ever Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Sebastian and Harlow finally make it up to the bedroom for some much needed privacy. Let the games begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always many, many thanks to the amazing Mosthopelessofromantics for being my beta. <3

Their journey through the halls was far from graceful. Enroute to his wing, Sebastian kept pulling her into wild, air depriving kisses as they unceremoniously stumbled their way to his guarded door. He quickly ushered Harlow inside his grand chambers, hot on her heel as he grabbed a handful of her arse. She took a few tentative steps forward, but barely had any time to take in the extravagant candlelit room when she felt her world blur temporarily. Her reaction time was delayed and yelped as he spun her around, effectively pinning her to the closest wall like a predator who finally caught his prey. 

“Finally, some privacy,” Sebastian uttered, his forehead pressed against hers.

“I want you Sebastian.” She leaned forward and nipped at his bottom lip. 

With an unabated look of lust gleaming in his dilated pupils, he growled and surged forward with fervor, crushing his lips against hers while she held on to his collar for dear life trying to stabilize her balance. Feeling the intense heat his athletic body gave off made her feel feral. The slow deliberate pressing of his hardness against her stomach only intensified her needs of wanting to be fucked so hard into the Fade that Solas would even sense it.

He continued to explore her mouth, their moans and sighs competing against the crackling of wood in the fireplace. They remained that way for some time, deepening their seemingly endless kiss as if they were pouring into it years’ worth of lost affection, while their lips and tongue competed for dominance. Their hands did not remain idle in the least, she ran hers hotly along his still clothed muscular chest, unhooking the clasp of his cloak and pulled his shirt up to finally feel his warm, rippled torso. 

As she was trying to strip him, he had moved his hand from her heaving breast to take up a fistful of her dark hair to break the kiss and sank his teeth into the crook of her neck. 

“Oh fuck,” was all she could muster out.

She loved the sharp pain he could inflict and just as quickly soothe it away with his warm tongue. After he gave more passionate and very visible bites in various places on her delicate neck, he finally separated his flushed lips from her neck, and posed a question. 

“I feel like we should turn our playtime up a notch. What say you Harlow?” His voice melted away any semblance of self control she had left.  

“I am up for  _ anything _ , my Prince.” She knew exactly where this was leading. 

“Good, because I'm some plans for us and I’ve only just begun,” he warned. "Well then, Inquisitor Harlow. You are on  _ my _ lands, in  _ my _ castle and in  _ my _ royal chambers. Know your place and get on your knees...NOW." His snarling command delivered as if he were speaking to his soldiers and not a powerful woman with want running down her inner thighs. 

Harlow squeaked in surprise when he pushed her head down with one hand and moved to free his cock with the other. She licked her lips hungrily when his long, tanned erection was freed and sprang forth in her face. His cock stood proudly, Harlow briefly remembering how it felt inside of her so many years ago.  _ Please ram your cock down my throat. _

Somehow it looked a lot bigger to her now as she admired her meal. How it curved up with a strong ridge on the inner part of the shaft, leading to a pronounced dark purple crown. She was starving for it. 

He ran his hands through her hair and chuckled, "Look at the eager Inquisitor on her knees admiring my cock...you must be hungry.” 

The swollen head was already slick and beading from arousal that gathered from the opening. He held her head still while he took the tip and smeared his pre-come across her plump lips, coating them and mingling his essence with her lipstick. 

"Clean my mess." His stare was unrelenting and it excited her. 

She licked her glistening lips, tasting his familiar musky flavor and making a display of moaning for him, “Thank you, your Highness.”

"You are to obey my every request, do you hear?” He spoke low, his length still pressed to her lips.

Looking in those unbelievable eyes and paired with that native accent was a recipe to be thoroughly fucked in any way he commanded. In order to get her wish, she needed show some disobedience in his little plan for dominance. It would be what he wanted. 

"Of course I do,  _ Sebastian, _ " she purred, narrowing her eyes and licking at the new beads of liquid on the engorged head of his cock. 

He released his length in reply to her defiance and it sprung back into her face, slapping Harlow across her cheek and making her bit her lip and pant with desire. The sting of it made her sex drip, further coating her thighs like a used trollop. He groaned at her salacious display and yanked on her dark hair. 

"You dare to be insolent?" he snarled. "You shall address me by my royal title or I will fuck your ass so hard that you'll have to explain to your advisors  _ and _ your healer why you can't walk straight!" 

Harlow sharply sucked breath at the vulgarity of his words. To experience the Prince of Starkhaven in such a rare form once more made her head spin. It was so wrong, but so right for the two of them. They did not need to wear masks with each other as they did while representing their outward display of power to the ever watching masses of Thedas. Even with seven years passing since she fled Kirkwall, their auras were still in tune with one another. Her cunt tensed in anticipation of what the rest of this night had to offer.

"Yes, my Lord," she mewled, swirling her pink tongue around the underside of his tip. 

“My mouth is ready to receive your cock as punishment, your Grace.” Her dulcet tone worked to give her what she wanted. 

She opened her mouth and stuck out her pink tongue, readying herself looking at him with such feigned innocence garnering a sinful lust flash in his eyes. 

He groaned at her words and pushed himself into her moist, warm mouth. Holding base of his cock, he teased her with shallow thrusts, but when she leaned in to take more of him in, he pulled away and slapped her cheek with his length again, the contact echoing throughout his silent chamber. 

“Now, now Inquisitor,” he warned, smirking as the enjoyment of teasing her, one of the most powerful woman in Thedas, was evident. He rubbed his length along the side of her cheek, “You’re going to have to open up wider than that.”

Releasing his grip on her hair, he leaned down and put a strong hand to her neck. As she stared at him with her lips slightly parted, he took his cock and shoved the tip into her mouth. 

“Let me in,” he demanded, so much power into a few words. 

Harlow couldn’t contain her eagerness anymore. Her hips rocked of their own accord at the feel of her lips around his smooth head, savoring the drops of his eagerness by curling her tongue around it, glancing up to show how much she was hungry for his cock.

Quickly, he roughly grabbed her flushed cheeks and jaw, earning him more gasps. He pushed himself in farther each time, until he reached the back of her throat. Harlow gagged at first but quickly relaxed her throat, moaning louder around his thrusting. He smiled as he admired her flushed face brushing away the matted hair sticking to her reddened cheeks. 

“My perfect princess, you deserve the most beautiful throne,” she heard him utter to himself in a voice so low, she almost didn't catch it over the lewd sounds her licking and slurping. Even as he stood there over her giving her a mouthful of his desire, his feelings were showing through his ardor. This reunion was as necessary as the air flowing through their lungs. 

Using her tight grip to pump his shaft in time with her bobbing, she hollowed her cheeks for hard suction, drawing raw grunts and cursing under his breath from Sebastian - she wanted to see how far he would let her go. The thought of tasting his seed made her mouth water even more.

In one swallow she held herself down as far as she could. The snug corset was already depriving her of air, but combined with his manhood blocking her breathing,  giving her the most delicious high, like she was floating above her body. 

It made her feel so dangerous, so tempting, so  _ powerful _ .    

Sebastian growled, seemingly unable to hold off from being inside her anymore. As he pulled her off his throbbing length, she dragged her lips along his shaft, keeping suction until it left her mouth with a loud slurp as saliva dripped from her chin. He grabbed her wrist and helped her rise to him. Using her extra height from her heels, she pressed her lips against the pulse point on his neck, nipping at him. 

“My wet little cunt  _ aches _ for you,” she whispered in his ear.

“And my cock is going to wreck you,” he responded darkly. 

She was glad she remembered how to get him riled up, weaken his restraint, make his heart race and commit the sins he swore to give up. She knew of the temptations he once vowed to the Maker that he would keep hidden from others. He admitted to her back in Kirkwall that without her around to tempt him, he was able to keep his lust at bay. That admission then made him putty in her hands now. She knew what he liked, she would quench his thirst and play his little game. 

Placing his hands around her neck, he slid them up and used both thumbs to hold her face, so he could lean down into her and place his lips over hers. He closed his eyes and murmured against her lips, “I cannot wait anymore. I want to feel you once more,” before slipping his tongue in her mouth for a long, deep kiss. 

They both moaned when he undulated his hips against her, his hands feeling the roundness of her breasts and the heat of her body.  She was pleasantly surprised that he would offer up a brief moment of tenderness before resuming carnal indulgence. 

He took her hand, leading her to the grand, canopied bed, stopped a few inches away. Looming over her, his lips curled back into an authoritative sneer. 

“Undress.”

As she complied, he helped her out of her corset, quickly unlacing the constrictive leather and casually tossing it to the marble floor. He took a step back and dipped his eyes down to her remaining garment in a silent command to keep going. 

In a bid to tease him further, Harlow slowly shed her gown, letting the fabric caress her breasts as she wiggled her hips to let it slide off her body. Sebastian’s eyes followed it as it shimmered in the candlelight and flickered like the brightest star in the vast sky. As the fabric pooled around her feet, she noticed how pleased he was when she was left standing in her smalls and her luxurious shoes. 

Sebastian hungrily took in the sight of her. He gave her a soft shove and she fell back onto the plush sleeping furs. 

Stretching out his long arm, he pointed to the tufted pillows behind her propped against the headboard, and as his voice strained, he commanded her, “Lay back and spread your legs.” 

She bent to take her heels off and the Prince quickly grabbed her wrist. He leaned over her to whisper in her ear. “No,” he instructed, “They stay on.”

Her opening tensed at his request; she'd never been asked that before and it turned her on immensely. She gave a wicked smile and nodded, shimmying back against the plush pillows and spread her legs to run a hand to her still clothed cunt, the lace now soaked and transparent, and clinging to her warm, wet folds. 

“Your desires are my pleasures, Your Highness,” Harlow purred, rubbing her pearl through the fabric.

He chuckled, took the crown off his head and placed it on hers, perfectly framing her unruly raven hair. 

“I bet it is, my royal little whore,” he growled and slowly crept onto the bed, shifting to kneel as if to pray before her spread display. 

His face changed to slight annoyance when he noticed she still kept her smalls on, he grasped the center of the waistband and tightly gripped his large hand around her slender throat, 

“You were told just your shoes, you defiant slut,” he snarled, ripping the soaked lace off of her body.

“I was never one to obey, but I can be pushed into remembering my Prince...I’m your Inquisition slut,  _ remember? _ ” She could tell her libidinous words were hitting their mark when she saw him began to stroke himself. 

“Oh, I will Harlow, don’t you worry.” The timbre of his voice made her mewl.

He placed both hands her hips, his thumbs grazing her smooth sex and asked inquisitively, “Maker, how are you  _ so _ sinfully smooth…is it some sort of mage secret?” 

Her pompousness showed with a wry smile for being aesthetically pleasing, she nodded. “Yes my lord, so you can see me… _ all _ of me.”

“Fuck,” he murmured to himself while leaned in to brush his lips against the slope of her bare mound. He lightly teased her soft flesh with his hot breath while his hands gripped her inner thighs so hard they were sure to leave marks. 

Harlow’s eyes closed for a moment and she sighed, softly rolling her hips as her own hands roamed her body. When she reopened them, her eyes were met with his intense gaze, conveying his unchaste thoughts while never ceasing his worship. His gentle kisses were so close to her aching center but as soon as she thought he would give her some relief, he moved away. 

At this point Harlow was so desperate for more stimulation, she ran her hands back up the length of her body until they came to rest at her breasts. She kept her eyes on him as cupped her mounds caressing them in a circle pushing them together offering them him. She curled her index fingers and thumb around her nipples clamping down hard enough, twisting and pulled hard enough to whine loudly at the pleasurable pain.

“Temptress,” he lauded.

“Please Sebastian.” She mewled. She needed him to give her more, but by his continued teasing, she knew she wouldn’t get it so easily.

“Pinch them harder, and use your magic,” he instructed and she was more than happy to oblige. 

“Yes my lord.” She quirked a brow at his request, gave a devious laugh and did as she was told. 

She took two fingers in her mouth and generously coated them in saliva, then slowly pulling them out displaying a thread that stretched and fell over her collarbone. She lubricated her stiff peaks until they were glistening, and pinched them harder while casting light electricity until she felt jolts of sweet torture lance across her chest. 

“I-I should do this to your cock,” she moaned loudly, “I would make you come  _ so _ hard.”

Harlow arched her back from the pleasure she gave to herself while Sebastian moved in and licked a line from her entrance to her pearl and suckled. Already so sensitive, she sank her head back into the pillows and called out his name. He continued to lap at her, making his way back to her opening where he spread her lips wider and shoved his tongue in deep into her depths and caused her to legs to thrash and clamp down on his head, but he never let up until he came up for air. 

“It is sinful how utterly delectable you taste.” 

He was breathless, his Starkhaven accent thicker-huskier, “But I can’t help but notice your tight little asshole that’s just begging for attention. I shall tend to that shortly.”  

Harlow was left panting and incoherent, only able to beg again, “May I come please?”

“I have a present for you Harlow,” Sebastian retorted, clearly ignoring her begging, “Would you like it now?”

“Please tell me my gift is your huge cock inside me,” she mewled, giving him a coy smile.

He crawled up from between her legs and gave her a soft kiss, letting her taste herself before getting off the bed.

“Close your eyes and do not open them until I say so,” he instructed, waiting silently until she obeyed. 

Like a good girl, she did what she was told…until he turned away. She watched him quickly make his way over to the one of his bureaus. He pulled out two large leather bands with rings in the center, a long rope made from braided satin and a small vial of liquid. She quickly shut her eyes when he turned to walk back over with his loot. She felt the bed dip with his weight and fingers softly caressing her foot, before moving up her leg, continuing a slow path to her inner thigh and ending at her damp core. The sensation pulled a long wanton sigh from her chest. 

Harlow felt the leather bands slide up her thighs. She heard metallic clangs mixed with the rustle of fabric as she felt her legs tilt up and spread wide.  _ An offering for the prince. _ She shivered in excitement, fighting to keep her eyes closed when he gently propped her up to run the fabric around her torso and loop it around a few times. The slide of the silk made her sigh softly when she felt it tighten and criss cross her breasts. She could hear the immense enjoyment in his quickened breathing, the silence between them in this moment was deafening, the excitement so thick it felt tangible. 

After securing one of her wrists to the headboard, she expected the other to be bound as well but he left that one free.  

“Mmmm, what fine work I have done,” he sounded so pleased with himself. “Open your enchanting eyes Harlow, appreciate what I have done for you.”

Harlow looked down at the carrick sailors knot of silken robe and couldn’t help but give him a look of adoration, “Thank you, Prince Vael.”

He let out a low chuckle, “Now you will fully submit to me without defiance, and you’re going to  _ love _ every inch of it.” 

While admiring his work, he moved to quickly shed his royal garb, revealing his strapping body. Her eyes roved over his form, and she noticed a few more large scars on him that were not there before, one in particular on his hip that trailed down to his thigh. But she was quickly distracted from his markings and zeroed in on his cock again, when it brushed her thigh as he slowly crawled over top of her. 

She was entranced by his unwavering gaze as he kissed his way down her body, returning to her wetness. His eyes closed briefly when he breathed in her scent and exhaling loudly. He moved in to run the flat of his tongue along her folds, and parting her lips, he found her clit once more and used the tip of his tongue to graze it. 

“Oh, Maker…” Harlow whimpered and attempted to angle her hips for more pressure from his tongue.

Sebastian responded with a muffled snigger, but oh, he was not done. He ran his hands to the back of her thighs, and getting a good grip behind her knees, he angled her pelvis up, so his tongue could delve deeper. Harlow was powerless to move, save for her one free hand which was now tightly gripped his chestnut locks. He hummed as he plundered her depths, causing her to cry out sharply as he gathered more of her essence in the curl of his tongue. 

He wet two fingers within her swollen folds, dragged them down to her rosy bud and circled it, generously coating her entrance. He very slowly entered her, shallowly pumping until her ring of muscle relaxed to take in more, and repeated his ministrations until her expression was of delicious pleasure and not discomfort. He deftly removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue. For a few moments he lavished attention to her tighter entrance while she bucked against the restraints and pleaded to be taken with high pitched begging.                      

Harlow was losing her mind, every nerve was on fire, her body curling towards him for more until he pulled away suddenly. He had felt her tremble from her brink of orgasm.  _ He is trying to kill me. _

“Look at your body responding to the desperation of wanting my cock…” 

He reached out and returned two fingers to her cunt. 

“You want to be stretched,” he said through clenched teeth, lightly dipping the tip of his finger in, “to be ruined.” He slid two more fingers in to join the others, and Harlow’s back bowed, her voice raw and needy, calling his name. 

“I’m, I'm going to--” Harlow's shouted, her words failing her but Sebastian understood. 

He fucked her cunt with his fingers as if it was his cock, shaking the bed as he pushed on her spot as her walls pulsed.

“Do it Harlow. Squirt for me Princess, and I shall reward you.” His voice so charged with depravity. 

He wanted to taste what she had to offer, and wasn’t going to stop until she achieved it. As he worked her center, she wasn’t sure she could, as the only other man to make her do  _ that _ , was Cullen. 

Before she had time to worry a second more, she felt the tension in her belly snap and her release came hard. She screamed, hips spasming, unable to move her legs, when the flood of her orgasm rushed past his his hand. After she couldn’t take the stimulation any more, she sunk back against the furs while he removed his fingers from her apex. 

“Maker, you taste so much sweeter after you come like that,” he murmured, licking her sensitive folds. When he was done, he smirked and sat back on his heels.  

“Now,” he growled, crawling forward as his body shadowed hers with muscular forearms on both sides of her head. He settled between her spread legs and rut his cock against her still twitching center. He leaned in to brush his lips against her soft earlobe, breathing in the smell of the oils in her dark mane and gave a soft hum. 

“I shall finally lay claim to what is mine.” 

“Andraste’s mercy, finally!” she squealed with excitement.

Sebastian gripped the dip of her waist and placed his lips over hers, slipping his tongue in her mouth, Harlow using her free hand to grab the back of his neck. She couldn’t get enough of how he kissed her, so sensual and controlled. 

His hot length against her skin was almost too much to bear. She began to rock her hips and moan against his mouth, in this moment she didn’t care about anything else. Her mind gone, she just wanted to be fucked. Following the line of her collarbone, he made his way down her neck. He trailed down one of her breasts and traced a circle around her pebbled nipple with his tongue before taking her into his mouth and sucking hard.

“Sebastian...you’re driving me mad!”  

With a shift of his hips, the broad head of his tip pushed in and paused, “Beg for it.”

“Please, your Highness I can’t wait any more, I’ve been obeying, please!” She shook against the restraints.

She didn’t need to coax him anymore. He grinned and eased into her slowly, she could feel his length sliding into her until his hips met hers. Languid moans left their lips in unison, and she appreciated how well her channel accepted his cock, molding to his size like a well fitted glove.  

“Oh fuck!! Sebastiannn,” Harlow sighed in pleasure.  

“Yes! Oh Maker,  _ yes _ ,” Sebastian croaked out, his eyes fluttering closed and dropping his head in the crook of her neck. 

After a moment of letting her adjusting to his girth, he began to drive into her at a tortuously slow pace. He was trying to draw this out as long as possible and her walls tried to hold him in, but he controlled his pace with perfect precision.  _ His archery skills clearly helped in the bedroom as well. _

“Harder, please!” she sobbed.

He heard her plea and began to snap into her wildly, unable to control himself any longer. He pulled on the silk tie to free her still bound wrist, and her hand immediately joined her other to hold onto him. He grabbed the heels of her shoes to position her better, and tilted his hips down to pound her quim with weighted thrusts. His loud moaning and redoubled pace made Harlow’s moving with his pounding, her screams begged him to never, ever stop. 

“Fucking Maker!” Her screams competed with the sound of his guttural moans and wet slapping sounds of their joining.

“Fade, you are so fucking tight,” he grunted. “I can’t wait try out your ass next…you would like that wouldn’t you?” 

“Oh, yes please,” her voice was almost hoarse.

“Please  _ what _ , Harlow?” His pace never slowed, but she could tell he was getting close, she could feel the way his hips stuttered out of sync with this thrusts. “What does my dirty little princess want?”  

“Please, Your Highness, take me in my arse as I proudly wear your crown.” Harlow rolled her hips and legs, fighting against the restraints and wanting so desperately to wrap her legs around him.

“Get yourself ready for me then,” he rasped, “get creative and I will free you.” His chest heaved as he slowed his pace and caught his breath.

Harlow reached for the glowing orange vial next to her, popped the cork, the smell of embrium, royal elfroot and passion flower invaded her senses. She oiled her fingers and reached under her still restrained leg to circle the lubricated digits around her tight muscle. She practically purred to the sight of him still inside of her, his attention was with her slowly fingering her arse. The stretch of her fingers would be nothing compared to his cock she thought, and continued even as he pulled himself out.

“That’s it, keep going,” he groaned.

Harlow kept fingering her ass as he demanded. Sebastian undid the leg restraints, freeing her to her relief and propped himself up next to her against the headboard. 

“Now...make my cock ready for you and have a seat.” For being stark naked, he wore his royal smugness well.

Doing as she was told, she softly whimpered when she removed her fingers and made a show of crawling slowly to where he was. His candlelit-bathed eyes locked onto hers, as her heavy breasts swayed with the shaking her hips. She puckered her lips, and when she was faced with his rock hard erection, she gripped his length upright and poured the remaining contents onto his cock. She laughed to herself when he hissed at the chill of the oil until both hands stroked some heat into him. She gently moved up on her knees to straddle him, placing the head of his cock right at her asshole. With a cautious push, she steadily lowered herself until the tip was enveloped and softly keened. On instinct, both Sebastian’s hands flew to her hips, aiding her descent with shallow thrusts until he could guide her down to take inch by glorious inch.  _ Yes, Sebastian, bury that long cock inside my ass.  _

“F-fuck,” she choked out, hands grasping his shoulders.

“You are  _ so _ fucking small, but I know you can fit me inside,” he managed to grit out, the pressure twisting his face in pleasure. 

After a few tries, she was finally hilted and shaking from the sensation of fullness.

He threw his head back, not even caring that he banged it on the headboard. He was just holding himself painfully still until her muscles relaxed. 

“That’s it Harlow, look at how your body accepts  _ all _ of me.”

The pain of the stretch subsided and bliss took over.  _ I’m going to be so fucking sore...worth it.  _

Sebastian leaned in to whisper praises and breathed heavily in her ear. Every breathy moan, hitch in his voice, and growl, made it crystal clear of how much was enjoying this. She crossed her legs around his waist resting her pointed heels on the top his muscular ass in hopes it will give him the most delicious sting. 

All she could vocalize was a desperate plea for ‘more’ as he took over. His thrusts increased in force so much that she buried one hand in his hair and the other to hold on to the crown atop her head. She made him hiss when she dug her heels into his skin prodding him harder. He leaned her back to enjoy the sight before him. The new angle made her voice soundless, and rapture was within their grasps. 

“Fuck my cunt with your fingers. Please? I want to come with you,” she begged.

Sebastian broke his stern character, and put a strong hand on her shoulder for support, pulling her into his gaze and whispered against her lips, “Look at me, I want to see your face as we come together.”  

Harlow nodded, and he snaked a hand between them to slide two fingers inside her warmth and tented them wide. That was all it took for her. She went rigid, and screamed louder than before, his name a chant for everyone within the halls to hear. 

It wasn’t soon after that Sebastian started to grunt loudly, his face contorting in sweet gratification, from her squeezing and convulsing around him.

“Ahh, yes that’s it, my princess, I’m going fucking to come in your arse!” His animalistic noises turned into a roar, slamming her down on his final thrust and shooting spurt after hot spurt of come. She was loving the feel of it coat inside of her. 

Harlow was still panting, “Fade, Sebastian, you—”

He embraced her hard and pressed his lips to hers, only releasing until he softened and gently pulled out of her. She gingerly rolled over to give him space, but he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him once more. She appreciated the tenderness and leaned her head on his shoulder while he stroked her hair. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence passed, Harlow gave him a kiss on the cheek and placed the crown back on his head. 

“I believe this is yours,” she giggled.

Sebastian beamed at her, and leaned over to lavish her with peppered kisses at the corners of her mouth. The sensation made her spine tingle and she involuntarily hummed her approval.  

“You defy time, Harlow—even after all these years, you seemed to have only gotten exceedingly  _ more _ beautiful,” he whispered, “more confident,” he went back to her kiss swollen lips and smiled against them, “more…insatiable.” He placed one of his hands in hers, interlocking his bow calloused fingers around her slender digits for a secure grip and kissed her with reverence. 

As their embrace grew more passionate once more, he took the crown off, blindly placing it on the bed as he leaned her down onto the soft sleeping furs. They kissed like long-lost lovers, only stopping when her shoes fell from her feet and smacked against the marble, echoing throughout the room. Sebastian released her, and held her near as she placed her head on his chest. As exhaustion set in, sleep descended upon them both.

**____________________________________**

 

Harlow roused from sleep as she felt a molten gaze burning across her flesh. Her lids fluttered open to find a pair of smoldering cerulean eyes upon her. Sebastian looked like he wanted to say something. 

Something…serious.  _ Shite. _

_ “ _ Stay.” He held his serious gaze to hers, he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and the air seemed to leave her lungs at his affectionate request. “Here, with me...for good, Harlow. ” 

_ Ohfuckohfuckohfuck _ , her mind chanted as she stared into his cornflower eyes.  _ He wants me to stay? _

Her heart belonged to Cullen and even as she had her fun with Sebastian, that would not change. Not even for him.

“I… you’re asking something very serious.” She ran her fingers through his unruly chestnut hair.

“Say yes—that you’ll stay.” Sebastian nuzzled her neck, “I’ve missed you.”

_ Speak you dolt!! Don’t just stare!  _

Harlow pulled back. “Oh, Sebastian. I’ve missed you as well, more than you’ll ever know.” She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his, “But-” 

“I imagine this hesitation has to do with Knight Capt- er...your Commander  _ Cullen _ ?” The way he forced out Cullen’s name almost sounded like a curse. 

She figured that he already knew of Cullen being her lover, but she needed to say it. “Yes. We are together, and I love him. He knows we had an arrangement, but, I am his.” She sat up and ran her slim fingers against his temple. “Had we reconnected before I had to abandon Kirkwall and ended up on the path as ‘The Herald of Andraste’, the answer would have been a resounding yes,” her voice was shaky, barely above a whisper. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy what we have now…” 

She was expecting for him to turn away and ask her to return to her chambers, but he did no such thing. He reached over her and grabbed the scroll on the nightstand.

Sebastian sighed as he unrolled the parchment. “I had a feeling that he was your lover. I received a missive from your dear commander, moments before I went down to meet you at the grand hall yesterday.”

_ He did what? _

Harlow gave him a sidelong glance. _ “ _ Is that a fact? And may I ask what in Andraste’s big balls did it say?

He smirked. “It said that I have been formally invited to Skyhold as an ally of the Inquisition.” His smirk turned into a devilish grin. “And that you are to escort me, personally.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what did you think? I thank the people who are my active readers and welcome the new ones. Your insight and praise always make me happy!


	4. By Your Will, May All things Be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlow prepares to travel back with her royal guest, but not without some interruptions along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mosthopelessofromantics you are a constant inspiration and I am grateful for your awesome beta-ness <33

 

 _Oh, Cullen Rutherford, what are you up to?_ Harlow was deep in thought as she mindlessly ate breakfast in bed with Sebastian. Their night of corporeal indulgence and the conversation that took place this morning mulled around in her mind. Did he want to invite Sebastian to their bed in Skyhold? Or did he want to maim the Prince?

 _All_ _I know is I would love to have both inside me...their cocks working me until I am overcome with unbridled pleasure.  Maker, I can’t think about this right now._

She went to reach for a grape but Sebastian beat her to it. 

“Allow me, my Lady,” his voice still a bit rough from last night.

He put the grape between his perfect teeth, and gently cupped the back of her head to bring her closer to him. She willingly let him press the sweet fruit against her awaiting lips and bit off the half he offered her. She accepted her piece and gave a breathy laugh, but when she went to lean back, Sebastian warned her with a growl and surged forward again to capture her mouth in a kiss. The taste of grapes and honey was fresh on his tongue, swirling in tandem with hers, until he pulled back with a satisfied grin on his dashing face.

“Sebastian, you go very well with breakfast.” She smiled and wiped some juice that had dripped down the corner of her mouth.

He narrowed his eyes at her as if pondering his next move. “My proper breakfast is under the furs and between your legs. If we didn’t have an official alliance ceremony in an hour, I would be been feasting.”

He reached under the furs and slowly slid his hand up Harlow’s leg and stopped just short of her warm center. “But I’m afraid that not even _I_ can shirk this dreadful, noble laden display.”

Harlow mock pouted. “All this pomp when what I really want is your circumstance.”

Sebastian guffawed at her obvious innuendo, and placed her small hand on his morning erection. “He agrees, my little desire demon...but alas we must quickly ready ourselves.”

He looked towards the door and cocked his head.  “I am pretty sure I hear Sister Nightingale arguing with my guard.”

“Oh shite, I was supposed to check in with her...she’s going to have my arse,” she grumbled and pulled away to look for her clothing.

He grabbed her wrist, and pushed her back onto the bed, pinning her in place, his face inches from hers.

“Now that is something I would _love_ to see.” He shifted his hips to put pressure on her exposed heat.

“I could hold you down while she licks that sweet little pussy of yours.” He pushed against her sex again, making her whimper.

“Sebastian, I have to-”

A few hard knocks came from door, “Harlow? Are you in there?” A muffled voice was heard on the other side.

The door suddenly swung open and Leliana rushed past the attempted interception of Sebastian's guard. Harlow rolled away from Sebastian and got up to greet her, still as nude as the day she was created.

“Leli, I am so sorry, I forgot about meeting you this morning! I promise I will make it up to you--”

Leliana took in the view before her, shook her head as she looked around at the mess of clothes and bedding on the floor, Sebastian’s tented smalls, and Harlow naked with her hands on her hips.

“You are damn right you are sorry, my shameless Inquisitor,” Leliana gave a playful sneer, walking towards her with a parcel of clothing.

“Here, put these on. We will get you bathed and prepared for the meeting later. Then you must write the Commander. He has been requesting you pen him.”

“Sister Nightingale, we were just talking about you.” Sebastian grinned lecherously.

“I bet you were my Lord...but if I can guess what you’re thinking about, the answer would be no. I would want her _all_ to myself.”

Her eyes quickly flitted to Harlow, who was trying to get dressed and furiously blushing. She couldn’t trust herself to respond to Leliana, she knew she was serious.

_One day._

Once Harlow was dressed, she bid Sebastian farewell until the ceremony.

______________________

 

Once the formalities were over, Harlow was alone in her guest chambers and penning her response letter to Cullen. He had sent nine missives since she arrived, all inquiring about her wellbeing and if Sebastian was being a ‘royal prick.’ What he didn’t know was that those letters did more harm than good. She missed him so very much; his voice, his smell, his touch. His very existence.

Lost in thought, she stared out of the large window, watching the never ending cascade of rain fall from the blackened sky. After a few moments she broke out of her trance to finish up her letter and had just sealed it when a hard knock at the door startled her.

“Come in!” Harlow responded quietly. _It must be Flora for the letter._

Sebastian walked in with a bottle of wine and two glasses and gave his most enchanting smile.

“Good evening, Harlow,” his burr was low and gentle. “I saw Leliana… tied up with a noble friend of hers, and figured you could use some company as well.”

Harlow laughed, she knew Leli would make good use of her extra time here. He pulled up another chair at the table and popped open the bottle, pouring generous amounts of the golden liquid for them both. They sat in each others company, making small talk until he poured the last of the wine in their glasses.

“Why Sebastian, if I didn’t know any better, I would say you are trying to get me drunk.” She accepted the glass from him and brushed her fingers along his knuckles.

“Lady Trevelyan, I don’t need to get you drunk to get what I want.” His response had a dangerous edge to it.

He locked eyes with her and held up his glass. Harlow raked her teeth along her bottom lip, her cheeks burned at his truth. With caution she clinked her glass to his.

“Aye, Lord Vael, you may be onto something...but, is that wise?”

His eyes roamed her body and she suddenly felt underdressed with just black sleeping shift that ended mid thigh. After a few moments of heated silence, he apparently felt compelled to slide a hand up her inner thigh while simultaneously caressing her cheek, and when she leaned into his gentle touch, he pulled her towards him. He grazed her lips with his before pulling back to speak.

“When you are in my company, it is always a wise decision. And when I want you, as long as you are in my castle, I will have you.”

His gaze burned like an inferno. She found his lips pressed to hers once more, and the hand between her legs began making short work of her hindering smalls.

 ______________________

 

Cullen must have spent hours at The Herald’s Rest with their inner circle. Everyone was there to enjoy each other's company while they discussed the news about the rift that had appeared in Starkhaven. Cullen blamed himself for not insisting on going with her, despite Sebastian's frivolous stipulation.

As time passed and it grew late, everyone had drank their fill and meandered off to their respective quarters. Everyone except Varric and Dorian, that is. Cullen was miffed when he discovered that Varric insisted his new book which was about Harlow, be titled ‘Deep Inside of a Mage.’ He had ordered the dwarf to stop penning it immediately but Varric simply brushed him off with a laugh. As he sat there half listening to Varric ramble on, the effectiveness of the four tankards of ale he drank since he arrived crept up on him. He made a move to get up much to Varric’s dismay.

_Well, I am definitely drunk now._

“Heeeey, where ya goin’ Curlyyy?” Varric slurred loudly. “We were getting to thee best part! We were BONDING!” Varric was shouting now, effectively making Cullen wince at the volume of the dwarf’s voice. They were only separated by the short width of the table but he insisted on yelling.

Dorian, who had outdrank everyone, was somehow still coherent enough to bring up scandalous bits about Cullen’s eventful night with Harlow and Morrigan. He dropped detailed crumbs to Varric, who ate them up like a starved crow.  

“You don’t say Sparkler? So how many times would you guess our dear commander here said ‘Maker’s breath’ while her Inquisitorialness got lip service from the witch?” The dwarf’s gravely voice was fully invested in the information he was receiving.

“I would say our former Templar here must of recited the chant in its entirety, before becoming the succulent meat in a powerful mage sandwich.” Dorian quipped while his eyes drifted down to Cullen’s crotch.

“No more mage! You-you’re are like a greedy mabari with a bone! I am now retirrring this conversation,” Cullen stammered, and stood up so quickly that his chair flew backwards, skidding across the floor. His world felt a bit off kilter, but proceeded to leave and effectively bump into every chair in his path. He heard Varric and Dorian cackle like idiots and went to turn around and say something when he made contact with the door.

“Looks like our dashing Commander here can’t command himself in a straight line!!” Varric bellowed while he raised a mug up in his direction.

Dorian quickly sauntered over to Cullen who now wanted to make an even hastier exit and called over, “Oh my, Commander, it looks like you need a hand getting to your quarters!” He held out both hands and cupped Cullen’s arse and cooed, “Luckily I have two soft hands that can assist you.”

Cullen jumped at his rear being squeezed like a ripe fruit and coughed loudly. “Mmmaker! Can it, mage, or I shall send your boyfriend - who is _my_ recruit - to The Hissing Wastessh,” his slurring made another embarrassing appearance.

“No! Not Barnabas!” Dorian threw his hands up in defeat and rolled his eyes at the swaying commander. “You win this round.”

“I win _every_ round,” he snorted, and finally made his way out the creaky tavern door, slamming it behind him.

As Cullen ungracefully made his way through the courtyard, he couldn’t help but recount that sinful night in his mind and his pants suddenly became uncomfortably tight. Without Harlow’s always-willing quim there to plunge his hard cock into, he needed to relieve some pent up aggression in private. Either that, or he would go back in the tavern to take it out on Varric and throttle the embellishing storyteller.

He shook his head and swiftly made his way towards Harlow’s chambers and scrambled up the stairs. Stripping off his clothing, he was thankful for his lack of amour. He crawled into her bed, no- _their_ bed. Yes, it was theirs now. He would tell her when she returned, that he wanted to have a more permanent arrangement. No more sneaking out of each other's rooms before dawn to avoid being questioned. He did not want to hide any more. He would display their togetherness for all to see. Especially in the Prince’s face.

As he slid his smalls past his hips, the fabric grazed his painfully hard cock and the thoughts of Harlow’s begging to be filled in that sweet little voice, came flooding to forefront of his mind. He leaned over to the nightstand and took out a faintly glowing orange vial. He quickly popped it open and poured some in his palms and rubbed them together, warming the oil.

_“Do you like it when she touches you there my love? Of course you do...look how fucking wet you are.” Cullen rasped._

_He was kneeling behind behind her head, holding her wrists securely to the bed. He licked his lips and stared down into her eyes, admiring how utterly sinful she looked while she lay on the bed with Morrigan nestled between her trembling, slender thighs._

The memories felt so vivid while he lay in bed, his hands now travelling across his own chest and down his stomach until one wrapped around his cock and the other rest on his inner thigh.

_“Oh yes, Cullen, I-I do.”_

_“Why don’t you tell her what you want then, my depraved Inquisitor?” His eyes left hers to focus on what Morrigan was doing with her fingers. He caught a glimpse of her glistening digits as she slowly teased Harlow’s cunt._

_“Please Morrigan, may I come for you?” She whined loudly and rolled her hips into the smirking apostate’s hands who now had two deft fingers knuckle deep inside her._

Cullen groaned and stroked his cock lightly, attempting to tease himself the way Harlow did, smearing the pre-come that had gathered his engorged head and dribbled down his shaft.

_“Do you want her to taste your sweet little peach? Make you come all over her face? I bet you would love that while her plump lips suckled your throbbing clit,” Cullen growled in her ear._

His strokes were faster now, gripping his cock with as much pressure as her cunt would give when he pounded her. His breath came in short pants now, his large fist traveled the long length of his cock and back down to the base in rough repetitive motions. He leaned his head back further into her large feather stuffed pillows and could smell her perfume that still lingered there. Her scent was intoxicating, even in her absence.

“Fuck!” His voice echoed to the vaulted ceiling.

As he continued to furiously pump his cock, he used his free hand to drip more of the slippery liquid onto his tightening sack and cupped them, imagining that it was her hot mouth sucking them.

_“I shall do more than that Commander,” Morrigan purred and gave one long lick, against Harlow’s dripping entrance. She slid her tongue back down and dipped in inside slightly and Harlow cried out, her body spasming uncontrollably as she crept closer to the edge. Morrigan’s eyes drifted to his while she continued to lap at his lover._

Cullen was close. His hips now rose to meet the thrust of his hand and the slick grip on his balls felt amazing. He wanted to come with her scent surrounding his senses so he quickly rolled on to his stomach, his face now enveloped by the perfume that lingered on Harlow’s pillow. The tight grip on his cock never faltered, even as he now rut the mattress below his trembling body.

_“Sit on my face Morrigan, let me taste your juices as they drip down my face. Let’s come together for the Commander.” Harlow’s voice was strained and wriggled against his grip on her. He released her and let Morrigan lay her lithe body over Harlow’s in such a way so they could bring each other to ecstasy while he watched._

_Cullen was more than eager to see what was going to transpire as he stroked his cock against Harlow’s cheek, slicking it with the wetness dripping from her mouth as she devoured Morrigan’s very wet sex. He stuck his fingers in Morrigan’s cunt while Harlow suckled on her, the lewd, slick noises as he pumped his cock and her heat simultaneously was almost too much to handle._

He was right there. Just a few more strokes and he would come, his grunts became louder and eyes now screwed shut. He wanted to retain the memories of the three of them, licking sucking and fucking each other.

_“Let me ride you while she sits on your face Cullen, she tastes delicious,” Harlow moaned from between Morrigan’s legs._

His senses overloaded and he shouted her name into the pillow, “Yes, H-Harlow!”  

He tumbled over the edge with violent spasms that shook the bed, coming hard into his fist and the sheets under his sweat-soaked body. After his tremors subsided, he rolled back over and caught his breath a moment before rising to clean his mess. After failing at drunkenly changing the sheets, he gave up, washed himself and laid back down on her pillow and let the perfume of his love lull him to sleep.

______________________

 

Harlow had been at Castle Starkhaven for a total of ten days. Though her part of the bargain had been fulfilled, she remained five days longer than scheduled due to the ever growing rift interfering with the weather.

As time went on, Harlow grew impatient at being confined inside the castle when she could be out there doing something about the rift. While she adored Sebastian's incredible company, she desperately longed for Cullen's once more. She needed to vanquish the offending obstacle and return to him.

She finally convinced the Prince to select a handful of his best soldiers and together they rode out with the intention of her being able to seal the rift. She was a formidable mage, and with the help of Sebastian, Leliana and their soldiers, she was very confident in their combined abilities to complete their objective without much trouble.  

The demons numbered in the dozens, but Sebastian's fighters were skilled, as were hers. The skirmish seemed to only last minutes, and they cleared the area of the demons, allowing Harlow to seal the rift without added resistance.

Back at Starkhaven, the weather finally broke and they were finally able to start their travels to Skyhold. With the road now clear, they took his armored carriage on the private road heading to the harbor. Harlow tried to distract herself from Sebastian’s heated glances by engaging Leliana in small talk and focusing on the scenery, but she couldn’t help but notice the flashes of sadness every now and then in his beautiful eyes.

He was hiding it well, but she could tell that he felt the pangs of remorse at not getting to her before Cullen did. Refusing to dwell on what might have been, Harlow thought only of what was to be, and as she daydreamed of Cullen’s arms around her, the carriage pulled into the harbor where the Inquisition’s and Sebastian’s ships were docked. It would only be a matter of days now before she would hear his honeyed voice in her ear and feel his thick cock inside of her.

______________________

 

Her nerves were electric as she approached the main gate. _Would Cullen be there to greet me or holed up in his tower? Would he miss me as much as I had missed him?_ She hopped off her mount and Sebastian followed suit. She bit at her bottom lip, her mind had drifted again about what to expect when the large gate ascended.

The concern must have been very telling because Sebastian approached her and offered his arm for comfort. She gave him an appreciative smile and linked her arm in his. He then preceded to walk her through the now open entrance.

“All will be well my lady, you are in good hands.”

Harlow stared into his captivating eyes until she heard someone clear their throat, and forced her attention to the person in question.

“Welcome back, Inquisitor!” Josephine was as sprightly as ever with her greeting.

She then looked over at Sebastian and squeaked,  “Your Highness! It is an absolute honor to have you personally visit Skyhold. Consider yourself most welcome here!”

Sebastian nodded and reluctantly left Harlow’s side and strolled over to the ambassador. He was definitely a regal sight to see watching him gracefully walk away. Josephine was rendered speechless when he bowed slightly, the jewels in his crown sparkled in the sunlight, drawing everyone’s attention to him. He placed chaste kiss on her shaking hand, and she giggled like a maiden while her cheeks flushed with a dark pink hue.

“The honor is mine, my Lady Ambassador.” His smooth was voice music to the ears.

_Can his voice stop being so damned enchanting? Maker._

As Harlow looked on at the Prince’s obvious practiced way of greeting, she couldn’t help but wonder where Cullen was.

Then another irresistible voice broke the silence.  

“Harlow.”

A shiver of excitement ran up her spine when she heard his alluring voice. Time seemed to slow as she turned her attention to a fully armored Cullen, who was pushing past the scouts that were huddled in front of her. He pulled her flush against him in a crushingly tight hug, and as her face disappeared in the fur of his mantle, she inhaled his intoxicating musk. She was home.  

He exhaled loudly and whispered into her hair, “I’ve missed you so fucking much...I am elated to see nothing befell you, as I could think of little else but you my love.”

Her hardened commander briefly dropped his guard to show his true concern for her well being for all to see. She couldn’t help but be overcome with emotion.

She drew herself up on the balls of her feet to get a better grip on him, “Cullen,” his name left her lips with such adoration. “I-I’ve missed you so much too, there was not a day where you weren’t a constant presence in my heart.” Her voice shook with emotion and she wrapped her arms tighter around his broad frame , ignoring the hard press of the cold metal chest plate against her thin cloak and leathers.

Cullen tipped her chin up to meet his gaze before moving in for a bruisingly hard kiss. The affectionate display was an obvious surprise to everyone, because the welcoming crowd fell silent as they watched their commander maul the Inquisitor before their very eyes.  

Except for Leliana. Harlow heard her quietly sniggering to herself as Cullen licked at her lips for entrance that she immediately gave up. He seemed to have finally wanted to escape the notion of hiding their relationship, and Harlow was more than happy to participate.

The public kiss was far from chaste. He groaned and threaded his hand through her hair and fisted it to angle her for a deeper kiss, while the hand that rested on the small of her back dipped scandalously above her rear. They stayed like that, enjoying each other for what seemed like an eternity. She softly whimpered in his mouth and it drove him to grab a handful her arse. She missed him far too much to stop or care about the audience, even if one of those viewers was the Prince himself.  

Cullen slowly pulled his lips from hers and gave her a captivating smirk. He looked away to set his sights directly on Sebastian. He kept Harlow flush against his chest while his other hand joined the one still on her arse and gave another hard squeeze.

She heard Dorian laugh in the distance and heckle something about her having all the fun.  

“Um, Inquisitor…Commander?” Josephine interjected. _“_ I’m sure you are weary from your travels, my Lady. How about you get settled in and rest?  I will show the Prince his quarters and provide for him a tour before the banquet tonight.”

“Commander, need I remind you about the recruits’ interrupted training?” Cassandra added. Her eyes darted between Cullen and the Prince, and she sighed loudly. “I must go stab something. If you will excuse me...” She spun on her heel and stomped off to the training grounds.

Sebastian was now glaring at Cullen, and the Commander’s eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a small sneer as he glared back.

“Vael.” The disrespect in his voice as he spat his last name was palpable.

Sebastian walked over to where Harlow and Cullen stood, still embracing each other. His swagger made the onlookers swoon and Harlow lose her breath.

“Rutherford,” Sebastian sniffed, his trill marring the commander’s last name.

Cullen’s dangerous chuckle vibrated against Harlow’s chest, sending shockwaves throughout her body. She was aching for him already, and it had been all but mere moments since she arrived. After he finally released her, she looked to Cullen who was still staring at Sebastian. The Prince glanced at her, his eyes were filled with fierce intensity, and he licked his lips.

_Maker, help me. That’s the same look he gave me at the Starkhaven banquet._

Being ever the snarky commander, Cullen added, “You look horrible, your Highness. Do you need a nap?”

Harlow looked over at the Prince to see that his cool demeanor had transformed into a scowl, his hands now balled into fists, and his pupils were the size of pinholes.

Sebastian looked Cullen over with repulsion. “At least I can claim fatigue. What’s your excuse?” Sebastian retorted and turned his back to the seething Commander. “Shall we go, Ambassador Montilyet?” the Prince asked Josephine as he offered her his arm. The Ambassador smiled coyly as she laced her arm through his and they set off toward the main hall.

The group dispersed and Harlow started to head towards the main stairs and the welcoming warmth of her room. Cullen’s mention of a nap made her realize how tired she actually was, and she was secretly hoping that Cullen would follow and join her. Unbeknownst to her, someone was stalking her from behind, and yanked her away from the path and behind some trees. She shrieked when a tall figure overshadowed her, and placed a large hand over her mouth. Her fingers began to crackle with electricity but before she was able to cast any magic, her eyes adjusted and focused on the person in front of her .

 _Cullen_.

Cullen walked her backwards into an unoccupied walkthrough, just out of sight from others, giving a husky laugh as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He leaned down to Harlow’s lips but instead of kissing her once more, he turned and brushed his lips against her ear. “Yes little one, run along to your room, we have plans with his Highness later, and you must prepare,”

Taking both her wrists in one hand, he pinned her arms over her head while he cupped a breast with the other, palming it until her hardened nipple appeared through her tunic. His eyes focused on the newly hardened peak, and he pinched it hard enough that Harlow gasped sharply. He looked content with his handiwork.

“Cullen! What are you-” Harlow whispered and looked around nervously.

“Shhh, my love, I just wanted to give you a taste of what is to come later. A few weeks is a long time to be away from you.” Cullen’s inflection was that of dominance, his pupils were almost fully dilated.

He pulled the glove off with his teeth before shoving his hand past her waistband and right into her smalls, grazing her sex. She moaned shamelessly, always ready to accept his touch.

“Are you trying to feel how wet I am Cullen?” she mused. “You’re in for a treat—thanks to your kiss my smalls have been soaked since the gate.”

She strained against his grip.“You staking your claim on me in front of everyone turned me on _so_ much. Are you planning to fuck me out here too? Shove your big cock so deep inside my cunt that my screams echo across the training grounds?”

Cullen pressed his hips hard into hers. “Fuck, Harlow, don’t fucking tempt me or I’ll do it,” he growled. “I’ve been taking myself in hand every night thinking of your pretty little mouth and your sinfully tight holes.”

He traced her slit with his two fingers, toying with her saturated entrance. “Maker you want it bad,” he murmured as he slid a digit inside of her, pumping ever so slowly. “You know what? I’m going to be generous and let his royal prick Highness have the first taste of that sweet nectar tonight. What say you, my temptress?”

Harlow gave her answer with a moan and gyrated against his palm. She was soaking his hand along with her leggings, and all he did was stick his fingers inside her. “Y-yes Cullen—yes please, I would like that very much…mmm, don’t stop…don’t—”

“Ah ah, Harlow,” he corrected, “No coming for you…yet.”

Cullen laughed again, pulled his hand from her pants and reached in his pocket. He had a small object wrapped in a cloth, and she knew exactly what it was.

He released her wrists and began to unwrap the silk, smirking as her eyes widened more with each movement of his hands. “You’ve been a bad girl and only sent me a single missive while you were gone. That is unacceptable, and as your commander I shall oversee your punishment.” His deep voice so calm and calculated. “Do you know what that punishment is my love?”

“B-but Cullen!”

“Tell me!” he snapped.

“I shall receive The Rutherford.” She whispered obediently as he pulled the enchanted crystal plug from the silk. A gift from Morrigan, it heated spontaneously, stimulated her mercilessly when it sensed her arousal, and could only be removed by the one that inserted it. And Cullen had it on his person at all times. He was its lord and master.

“Mmm. That is correct, my misbehaving harlot,” Cullen rasped, grabbing her thigh and wrapping her leg around his waist.

“Please, Cullen,” she whimpered, “we don’t need The Rutherford today, forgive me.”

She knew she would be at his mercy until he removed the device. The last time he punished her, he teased her so much before a briefing that she came on herself in his office while she tried to brief Knight Captain Rylen on a new report. She would never forget the look of pure satisfaction on Cullen’s face while he drummed his fingers along the desk and lecherously observed his handiwork while she attempted to do her duty.

She couldn't help but think that Rylen was in on it when she saw the perverse look of amusement on the templar’s face as she was overcome with a sudden orgasm and lost her footing. Rylen caught her in his arms and breathed a low growl in her ear while she shook.

Cullen’s voice pulled her attention back to him. “I shall not be easy on you this time, and your punishment definitely fits the crime,” he admonished, the lust in his caramel eyes ended her thought process, and all she could trust herself to do was nod.

She gasped when she felt Cullen reach his hand in the back of her leggings and drag the cold object down her crease and dip into her wet cunt. She felt it warm suddenly inside of her along with her hips move of their own accord and rock to his ministrations. He laughed again and slid The Rutherford back up to the entrance of her tighter muscle.

“You love this in your arse almost as much as me being inside you. Don’t. You?”

He punctuated his words as he toyed with her hole, the enchanted object now even warmer when he started to push slowly. To stifle the loud moan she made when he penetrated her, he pulled her in for forceful kiss. Pressing his erection against her heat, he moaned softly as he released the hold on her thigh to pet her hair.

The Rutherford met little resistance from her willing arse, and Harlow whined against his lips as he slid the plug in to its hilt. When the cone shaped object was fully seated and he broke the kiss, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an Orlesian accent.

“Thanks for the show, you two! Now I have some wonderful images for my Fade dreams.” Leliana stood at the entrance of the walkway, leaning against the wall, seemingly very entertained. Harlow blushed, thankful that her friend was their only audience member for their public affections.

She was panting as Cullen released her, kissed the top of her head and whispered, “I must go for now my love, but that stays put until I can exchange it for my cock after the banquet.” She fought to catch her breath.

“Yes, Commander.” Harlow looked up at him, her eyes already hazy with the effects of the enchantment.

His gaze never broke from hers as he bent to pick up his glove,  and smirking, he sauntered over to join Leliana. He turned back towards Harlow slightly to display how he cleaned her wetness from his fingers. She felt a small tremor hit her body and she dropped to the ground, quaking until her first orgasm subsided.

 _Fuck_ . _I love that man._

After collecting herself, she forced herself up onto wobbly legs and carefully made her way toward her chambers.

_Maker help me, I will not last through dinner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this so damn late at night but it needed to be released into the Internets!! Hopefully y'all don't hate it! Kudos/comments/shouting to me on Tumblr (sotocakes) is always welcome!!


	5. She Shall Know The Peace of the Maker's Benediction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sinful conclusion to this saga. It's banquet hour at Skyhold, Harlow is still suffering from her...affliction and our two strapping men want to forego this fancy party and go straight to dessert. 
> 
> This is a SUPER long chapter because it's the last one, it's filled to the brim with goodness and just enjoy the ride my fellow readers! I really hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank one of the best humans ever, mosthopelessofromantics for her exquisite beta powers, input, suggestions, counsel and just being a stellar friend. Thank you for everything!

Fifteen minutes and two orgasms later, Harlow finally made the journey up the stairs to her chambers. Utterly exhausted from the travel and incessant stimulation from The Rutherford, she quickly stripped her clothing and collapsed onto her bed. Her body was too tired to trigger the enchanted crystal in her arse any longer, and she fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

The noise of the preparations in the main hall roused her from her rest, and she rose from her bed just as the last ribbons of copper left the darkening sky. Warming the water in her bath, she wondered how long bathing would take with The Rutherford as her guest. Not wanting to keep her two gorgeous dinner escorts waiting, she took a deep breath and calmed herself before sinking into the steaming water.

Utterly pleased with herself for only coming once in the form of a small tremor while in the tub, Harlow shakily lifted herself from the bath and wrapped her silk robe over her shivering body. While making her way to her wardrobe, she noticed a gift upon her bed that she was too exhausted to see earlier. As she opened the delicately wrapped package, she blushed when she discovered someone had left her a few naughty presents. There were two vials of scented oil that smelled of elfroot and arbor blessing, and a small green hued phallic plug with a note attached. Her face flushed as she read the artistically curved script.

_‘What is good for the goose is also good for the gander. ‘Tis your turn to command, Inquisitor._

_Enjoy,_

_M.’_

Her nipples hardened against her silk robe at the thought of using her new gift on Cullen. She shook her head to quell the indecent thoughts and the heat of desire that threatened to bubble to the surface. She couldn’t have The Rutherford activated again, for fear she might collapse and expire in public from too much stimulation. She needed to get through this dinner, and being that this was her home and her lands, she couldn’t afford to have her people bear witness to her debauchery.

Placing her faintly glowing gift from Morrigan into the nightstand drawer, Harlow continued on to the wardrobe and chose one of her favorite dresses. It was black, almost sheer, floor length with slim long sleeves and her signature deep ‘V’ neckline. After weaving her hair into the most intricate bun she could manage, she pinned her locks at the nape of her neck and adorned her cleavage with a large opal pendant in a simple silver chain. The final touch was sliding her feet into the rose-colored heels that the Prince had gifted her. After a last check in her full-length mirror, Harlow made her way downstairs to meet Cullen and Sebastian.

\------------------------------

She stepped in the hall and her senses were instantly greeted by the lush smell of exotic floral arrangements that were woven into the grooves of her Kirkwall throne, gifted from Hawke. A few apprentice mages had set up a small stage on the dais, and were playing the music of her homeland. It made her feel more at ease and she nodded to them in approval.

Strolling with false composure down the aisle, Harlow welcomed the warmth from the fire sconces that lined the shimmering stone walls. The hall had a seductive air to it and the patrons seemed much more jovial than usual. As she continued to walk, she ran her finger along fabric of fade touched velveteen that lined the the long table, her recent score during her travels. The fabric perfectly set the stage for the tempting buffet of exotic fruits and flowers, carefully arranged in the Inquisition’s sigil. The delicious cuts of meats, cheeses and ales from all over Thedas would easily sate hungriest appetites and ease the most frantic of minds, including hers. She looked over to the shorter table set with named place markers, a smirk played across her flushed face as she noticed it was set for only three people and her favorite spirit of Rivaini bourbon was by her seat, ready to be consumed.

Impatient with her lack of company, Harlow’s eyes searched the grand hall for her handsome escorts. Her stomach fluttered when her gaze found Sebastian among the crowds.  He was a tall, striking figure in his luxurious black leather button down waist jacket with extended tails that fell to the backs of his knees. She frowned slightly when she saw it covered that muscular rounded arse of his but upon further inspection, her mouth began to water when she saw he was wearing _very_ tight ivory breeches. They were so snug that if he was hard, one would be able to see every enticing detail of his cock.

Harlow ogled him like a lecher while he was engrossed in conversation with Varric. She continued to watched him intently as he laughed at Varric’s terrible jokes, and her pulse raced at his sexy smile. The laugh lines around his eyes gave him such a regal appearance, she began to wonder what being his queen would actually be like. There were worse fates than waking up to that handsome face every morning, and riding his gift of a cock every night.

Suddenly aware of the heat from The Rutherford, Harlow sought something to quell her nerves. So as to not let on that she was becoming distracted, she strode confidently to the table and helped herself to a glass of the potent bourbon. Taking a sugar cube from one of the bowls, she dropped it into the center of her glass and with the wave of her hand, set the surface of her drink aflame. A few seconds later, she blew out the flame and swallowed the amber liquid deeply.

“You know, it’s impolite to exclude me from the special table, dear cousin.”

She turned around, took another large sip and cocked her hip to the side. “Oh, my lovely Dorian...as you can see-,” she motioned to the three chairs, “this table has limited seating.”

Dorian matched her posture and quipped, “Don’t let my irresistible looks fool you. I’m sure you are quite aware this dashing beauty has brains, darling Trevelyan.” He walked over and snatched the drink out of Harlow’s hand and downed the rest, much to her protest.

He looked around to see if anyone was listening, and lowered his voice, “You’re about to be double stuffed.” His mustache curled up as he smirked, and refilled her glass for himself. “Lucky wench.”

“Dorian Pavus!” Harlow’s voice feigned insult. She grabbed her glass back from his hand and leaned towards him. “I’ll have you _know_ , that the Prince of Starkhaven and Commander of the Inquisition are _fine_ , upstanding gentleman that should be treated with respect…” The look of arrogant disbelief on Dorian’s face made it impossible for her to hold a straight face. “Oh balls, I can’t even lie properly,” she sighed.

Harlow raised her glass and winked. “You are undeniably correct, Master Pavus.” Her voice was brimming with arrogance and Dorian soaked her depravity up.

“If I weren’t a constant presence in your missions, I would say you made a deal with that demon in Suledin Keep for all of this luck—cheers!” Dorian teased.

“Choice spirit!” Harlow corrected him in her best Imshael impersonation. She winked and they clinked their glasses together.

“Looks like the party has started without me.”

Harlow felt heat begin to blossom deep inside her when she heard Cullen’s smooth voice over the idle chatter of the dinner guests. She turned around and stared as he effortlessly strutted down the center aisle. Her breath hitched when she noticed what he was wearing, and of course it was nothing short of breathtaking. His snow white tunic accented his tanned chest to perfection, and her jaw all but dropped when she saw how snug the blood colored leathers hugged every muscled inch of his long legs.

His immaculately styled hair was a little longer than it was before she left for Starkhaven. How did she not notice it earlier? She chalked that oversight up to the distraction of him mauling her in front of all of Skyhold. But she was definitely noticing everything now. His new, longer curls added an air of elegance to him. She liked it, very much.

_He is pure sin incarnate, and knows exactly what he’s doing. Fucking sexy tease._

“Maker’s breath, but you’re gorgeous!” Harlow and Dorian both said in unison before turning to each other, smirking at their shared sentiment.

Cullen gave a breathy laugh and ran his hand over his coif, now illuminated with the warm, golden glow of candlelight. His face flushed briefly at the attention, but his caramel eyes were deeply set on Harlow. She could see how dilated his pupils already were as he approached her. He said nothing when he reached her side, but lifted his hand to cup her cheek, leaned in, and ever so gently brushed his lips against hers.

The Rutherford instantly warmed inside of her and she couldn't stifle the soft gasp that left her lips. Visibly pleased with her reaction, his scarred lip turned up in a smirk before moving in to seal his mouth to hers and her world spun off its axis. Harlow nearly dropped her glass as he pressed himself into her, backing her arse into a chair which moved with an unholy screech as wood scraped stone.

After claiming her publicly for a second time within a few hours, Cullen pulled back, but not before he caught Harlow’s bottom lip in his teeth and nipped.  

Cullen cleared his throat and cast an annoyed glance Dorian’s way, who seemed unfazed by the glare. “Some advice mage,” Cullen snipped, “paint a portrait, it will most certainly last longer.”

Dorian gave a disinterested glance at Cullen before checking out the templar standing guard. “Oh, don't mind me, just getting some details for Varric. Nothing to concern your curly head with with, Commander.”

“Uh, no, you are not. Your time lingering has concluded here, lecher,” Cullen grit through his teeth, barely above a snarl.

Harlow looked at Dorian and then to her lover. “Well, well... it looks like I’ve missed some tidbits here. What is this about?”

Dorian’s moustache curled with a telling smirk. “I shall inform you all about it over breakfast my dear Inquisitor.”

Cullen slid an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, “Erm, no. You will not. Go to your assigned seat, mage Pavus.”

Dorian harrumphed, gave a mock nod, and sauntered toward the templar across the hall.

Not a moment later, Sebastian approached Harlow and Cullen, looking affronted. “I think I was just accosted by a mage in fantastic quality leather. Friend of yours, Rutherford? He seems to share your manners.”

Cullen rolled his eyes at the Prince’s jab, and Harlow giggled. “Ahhh yes, that was Dorian,” she admitted, “You’re lucky that’s all he did, he’s also known to bite.”

Harlow was thoroughly amused at Sebastian’s offended reaction, but attempted to console him anyway by drifting over with outstretched arms. She saw him give Cullen a sidelong glare right as he wrapped his long archer’s arms around her waist in tight embrace. She felt a subtle shift of his hips and a very hard erection pressed against her stomach.

Sebastian put his lips to her ear. “I am so hard for you, princess,” he breathed. “I’m going to enjoy our time later on. Feeling you flood my cock while your Commander watches has been on my mind since we arrived.”

Harlow let a lewd, breathy moan escape her lips from the constant stimulation in her arse, and gripped his lapel hard, pulling him towards her. “Soon you shall see who’s _really_ in command here, Prince Vael.”   

Sebastian’s brows arched in curiosity and a smirk graced his luscious lips as his hands began to wander over her waist. Behind her, she heard Cullen issue the Prince a warning growl.

_Playtime is going to be so much fun._

“Harlow,” Cullen cleared his throat and pulled out a chair, motioning for her to sit. Not wanting the enchantment to work her even harder, she did as she was instructed. Cullen poured himself and Harlow drinks before sitting next to her, and Sebastian took his seat of honor on her right.

“What wonderful cretin manners you have, Rutherford. Yes, I would absolutely love a drink, thanks for asking,” Sebastian sniffed as he pulled his seat closer to Harlow.

“I didn’t ask, and you have two bloody hands, you brat. Pour your own,” Cullen grumbled before taking a large sip of his drink. “This isn’t Starkhaven.”

“That much is obvious,” Sebastian mumbled under his breath as he reached for the wine. “The Inquisitor is much too civilized for an ape of a man like you.” The Prince flashed Harlow a lustful smile. “She’s much better suited to a life in my castle.”

Cullen drew his chair nearer to Harlow as well, and leaned back in his chair. “This animal makes her scream with pleasure every morning, and every afternoon, and every night,” he boasted to Sebastian behind the privacy of Harlow’s back.

Sebastian, too, leaned back. “I do all that, and give it to her twice on Sundays,” he replied, shielded from the other guests by Harlow.

“Maker’s fucking sakes, you two!” Harlow hissed. “Can you both just behave until dinner is over? There will be time for naughtiness and insubordination later.”

“Watch your mouth, Harlow. You know what blasphemy gets you,” Cullen warned. Harlow hung her head slightly and nodded.

Sebastian cocked a brow at Cullen’s statement and looked to Harlow. “Tell me, Inquisitor, what _does_ blasphemy get you?” he asked.

“He spanks me so hard that I am unable to sit for days,” Harlow murmured into her glass before taking another sip, avoiding eye contact with the Prince.  

“That you seem to thoroughly enjoy, love. You soaked my hand last time…” He responded low enough for just them to hear.

Sebastian grinned and took a huge swig of his spirit. “Since we are talking about a primate in shiny armor, I’m assuming that’s not all the brute gives you?”

She shook her head and hummed at the delicious bourbon dancing over her tongue and burning beautifully down her throat. “I also receive The Rutherford.”

“Pardon? Is that the jungle equivalent of something? Sounds dirty. Does he at least wash it first?” Sebastian’s question had a hint of amusement, his cornflower eyes narrowing and the corner of his mouth curling into a crooked smile.

Cullen kept his eyes on Harlow and placed a hand over hers interlacing their fingers, “You’re just jealous, Vael. Maybe you need a good cry? Cuddles from the nanny? Want me to commission one for you, too? I’m sure they can make one exactly like the stick up your arse.”

All of the testosterone surrounding Harlow drove her wild and made her smalls dampen. The tingling sensation grew more intense and proceeded to slowly creep up her spine. Harlow closed her eyes and bit back a moan. After a brief moment she exhaled and opened her eyes to find Sebastian’s undivided attention on her. She watched his eyes widen in realization and his mouth slightly part as if he just figured out what The Rutherford was.

Cullen leaned over to her and spoke softly, “You really should eat my love, you’re going to need every ounce of energy.”

Harlow squirmed in her seat and was having a difficult time suppressing her sighs. “Right as always, Commander,” she whimpered.

Sebastian finished drink after drink with great speed, seemingly in denial over the effect Cullen’s voice had on Harlow. She leaned back and watched as the two handsomest men she’d ever met glared at each other in silent competition.

_Maker help me if they’re going to be this competitive in the bedroom._

The inner circle had filtered in and approached her table to pay their respects. Harlow thanked the Maker for the distraction of her friends, because Cullen and his unending, hungry stare was causing her body to power The Rutherford higher than she’d anticipated. The immense pleasure was maddening. The intense feeling had spread to every nerve. Her blood felt like it was aflame and she was a hair away from losing it.  

Harlow felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Inquisitor,” Leliana said softly, “you look a bit flushed, are you unwell?” The spymaster’s enticing voice and mischievous grin weren’t helping Harlow’s situation at all.

Cullen brushed his calloused fingers on the outer shell of her ear. “Leliana is right, Harlow, you _do_ look a bit flushed.” The rumbling timbre of his voice sent waves of desire throughout her body.

Harlow stood abruptly, for breathing had unexpectedly become incredibly difficult. “I...I’m sorry,” she stammered, “but I don’t know what’s come over me. I’m suddenly very tired. Please excuse me.”

She quickly and awkwardly left the table and the questioning stares of the guests, and made her way across the hall to her chamber door. She was burning up, her vision was blurred, and her pearl throbbed with every agonizing step she took.

_Cullen, I am going to get you back for this._

After fumbling with the latch, the heavy door finally opened and Harlow threw herself into the corridor to her room, slamming the door behind her. She tried to take another step, but the sensation between her legs was too powerful, and she fell to her knees.

Stars danced behind her eyes as her body tumbled over the edge. As a loud, high pitched moan ripped from her throat, she came hard on the cold, stone floor. Her tremors were unyielding, and she tried  rubbing her pearl for extra relief, but it only made the sensation stronger. She bit down on her lip without care, drawing blood as her essence spilled from between her shaking legs and though her dress. She laid motionless while catching her breath, and after what could have been minutes or hours, she finally mustered up the strength to climb the stairs to her chambers.

“Cullen,” she muttered, “you are so fucking in for it, just you wait.” She laughed aloud as she passed her mirror, shocked and amused at her bedraggled appearance. Spontaneous orgasms on a cold floor did not leave her in pretty condition. Giggling softly to herself, she tamed her wild hair and made her way over to the dresser for a change. She stepped out of her sex-soaked dress, and exchanged it for something that would be sure to stop the men in their tracks.

Now clad in a dark red corset with matching smalls, black Orlesian hosiery, and a matching lace garter belt, Harlow was ready to exact her revenge on Cullen. She would be the one doing the teasing now.

Harlow leaned back on the plush bench at the foot of the bed when she heard the squeaking hinges of her door and two sexy, bickering voices invading the quiet of her space.

“Stop shaking your head, Rutherford, you’ll knock the rocks loose. Just admit that it was me that turned her on so much that she had to leave.”

“Get off your high horse, Vael. You know that it was me and my namesake that drove her wild. You would have seen it clearly if you took your nose out of the air for a moment.”

“You know you can’t give her what I can, _Knight-Captain_.”

“What’s that? A rash? I certainly hope not, you arrogant bastard. And that’s not my fucking title anymore.”

Cullen was the first to reach the top of the stairs, walking backwards as he antagonized the Prince.

“You’re just jealous that she chose me over your pompous arse.”

Sebastian, who was a few inches taller than Cullen, leaned into him and pointed at his chest.

“Is this why you invited me here, _Commander_ ? To flaunt Harlow in my face? If only you could have seen what was in, and _on_ , her face while she graced my bedchambers… Her screams of pleasure echoed off of my walls, all night, every night. My name and _my_ seed were on her lips, _not_ yours.”

Cullen puffed out his chest and snorted right in Sebastian’s face. His expression turned dark and he leaned in to match the Prince’s smugness with intimidation. “ _Watch yourself,_ Vael,” Cullen growled. “You are in my world now and I could easily have you removed-.”

“How about the two of you shut up and bring those swinging dicks over here,” Harlow snapped, growing impatient at their childish but somewhat entertaining hurling of insults. It was nice having so much attention, and she would relish every moment.

“I would like someone to tend to _my_ situation,” Harlow’s svelte voice carried over their banter and broke through their incessant arguing.

Both men immediately stopped their dick measuring feud and sucked in a breath at her tantalizing display of spread legs, and slender fingers tracing her folds through visibly damp panties.

They hurried to her, side by side, and she waited for just the right moment to execute her plan. The moment they reached the right spot on the floor, her eyes flashed bright pink, and with a flick of her wrist, she halted their movement. Cullen and Sebastian stared at her with incredulous expressions and mouths agape.

“Ohh, you are a sneaky demoness,” Sebastian purred as he narrowed his eyes and smirked.

“Harlow, I hope you know what you’re getting yourself-” Cullen sounded slightly annoyed that he was not in control, but she was quick to cut him off.

“Silence!” she barked, leaning forward on the bench. “I am your Inquisitor and you both are going to _obey_ ,” she hissed. “It looks as if I may have to take matters into my own hands, since yours are busy with your little pissing contest.”

Harlow leaned back on her elbows and spread her legs wide. She bit her bottom lip playfully as she slid her hand inside the thin lace and sought out her pearl. Her eyes fluttered closed as she reveled in the perfect amount of pressure-laced magic she used.

The quickened breathing and the low, rumbling moans from her voyeurs drew her eyes open and fixated on their lustful stares. She pulled her smalls to the side and slid two slim fingers in, moaning softly and licking her lips as her gaze drifted to Cullen.

“You..mmm...shall work together in pleasing me, or neither of you get your release,” she warned, before curling her fingers inside her and hitting just where she needed them to. She cried out and shuddered when she applied more pressure.

“Maker,” both men murmured.

“This could be _both_ of your big cocks inside of me,” she sighed, pulling at the string that held her breasts, freeing them. She trailed her unoccupied hand to a breast and circled a pebbled peak. Softs gasps and sighs escaped her while her other hand met the shallow thrusts of her hips.

She channeled some electricity to help herself along, while the two men helplessly gawked just outside of arm’s reach. She knew they were close enough to smell her essence, and that it would drive them feral, igniting the primal animal in them both. The lewd noises of her wet fingers sliding within her depths added to the lust in the room. The enchantment on The Rutherford increased with her pleasure, and sent a tiny little shockwaves throughout her body.

“Mmm... yes, this feels so amazing...I may not need your cocks after all,” she moaned. _Don’t push it Harlow._

Unable to keep quiet any longer, Cullen grit through his teeth, “At least let me see your wet little cunt as you come.”

“Oh, is that what you want?” Without giving him a chance to respond, she turned her attention to Sebastian. “What about you, My Lord?”

“Andraste’s mercy, rid yourself of those confounded smalls and show me everything.” His composure was already breaking.

Harlow slowly withdrew her fingers and licked them clean before rising from the bench. “You’re both lucky that I am feeling charitable in my present state.”

She turned her back to them, slowly slid off her smalls, kneeled on the chaise and looked over her shoulder. She winked at Cullen and, with perfect aim, threw the soaked garment, hitting his chest with a soft pat. His response was to lick his lips and focus on her dripping center. She slid two fingers back inside and curled until high pitched sighs spilled from her lips and her legs began to tremble.

“That’s it, dirty little princess...keep going,” Sebastian encouraged.

“Mmm, fuck!” she came quickly, with her moans muffled by the sheets, hair splayed on the sheets and wetness dripping down her fingers as her legs trembled.

The orgasm was weaker than she anticipated. Feeling disappointed, Harlow huffed after the small tremors subsided. She heard Cullen laugh behind her, that smug little Commander knew she needed their cocks after all. Not feeling in the least bit satisfied, she got up from the end of the bed, and sauntered over to where the two men stood trapped by her magic. She walked on the balls of her feet and circled them like prey. On the second lap, she targeted Cullen and pressed herself into him, her hand instantly went down to paw his very sizable erection through his leathers. He growled in frustration and his hands shook, itching for contact he clearly craved.

“Mmmm, you’re so hard Knight-Captain Cullen...this slutty little apostate could help you with that--affliction.”

At first Cullen was a little taken aback as she hadn’t used that title since Kirkwall. She looked deep into his eyes and the shock of hearing his old title escape her lips dissipated. A silent understanding passed between them and a small smirk tugged at his scarred lip.

“You and Brother Sebastian should go change into your proper attire...what would the Chantry think if you don’t abide by the rules you so strictly enforce?” her dulcet tones were setting the mood just right.

She released her magical hold and pointed to her changing screen by the bed.

“Show this disobedient mage the proper punishment for her transgressions,” she purred as she began to unlace the rest of her binding, the releasing fabric exposing more skin with every tug of the silk laces.

Both men moved with conviction, but Cullen decided to walk ahead of the Prince who kept his normal stride behind the tall fabric divider. They would soon discover  uniforms she had hung up for them and she almost squealed gleefully in anticipation.

With the enchanted phallus still nestled inside her she carefully walked to the side of the bed where her traditional Ostwick Circle mage robe hung. She has modified it so that the high front slit barely covered her quim, but she doubted the men would have issue. She quickly pulled it on, then moved to slip her custom Orlesian hosiery. She has those specially embroidered with the same Templar sigil Cullen wore on his bracers.

As expected, between the rustling of fabric and shifting of metal behind the privacy screen, there was also hushed but incessant bickering between her lovers. Harlow couldn’t keep count of how many times “mine’s bigger” was hissed, but the prize was worth her tolerance. Sebastian was the first to emerge from behind the ebony wood and burgundy silk. Gone was the regal Prince of Starkhaven, replaced by the devout Chantry brother who had an endless thirst for matters of the flesh. The want that burned in his piercing blue eyes made her lips part in hunger and The Rutherford pulse even stronger

_Fade...I just want to fuck him right now._

The more Harlow stared at Sebastian, the more he took her breath away. She felt like the rebellious apostate she had once been, now many years ago. The black and red robes adorning his perfect body fit him so well that it would have made Andraste herself shiver with want. She wanted to untie the red and gold sash holding the religious garb together and fall to her knees to worship at his temple and receive his carnal blessing.

But her true desire was to have them both. Maker, she knew she was greedy, but she did not care one bit. She thought back to the many lonely nights in Hawke’s mansion, when he was away and she had no one to take care of her needs. She had to make due with her magic and her hands, and often pleasured herself to fantasies of being sandwiched between Brother Vael and Knight-Captain Cullen, surrendering to their will and being marked by their spend until she overflowed. Oh, how she wanted to remain marked until they gave her permission to bathe.

Smirking to herself, she made a mental note to try to get in contact with the Champion. Surely she could convince Cullen to agree to her having all three of them.

 _A cock for each wet opening_.

She hummed to herself, thinking about greedily having them at once. Yes, the trifecta would be complete. She reminded herself to write some letters in the morning.

She gasped quietly as she was plucked out of her fantasy by Sebastian approaching her and stroking her cheek. Instinctively, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. She knew he was up to something, but did not give a shite, his touch was so soothing. His fingers crept through her hair until he was able to thread his hands though and pulled her towards him.

He leaned down and ghosted a kiss to her temple before brushing his lips over her earlobe as he whispered, “I swear on the Golden City, I would give _anything_ to throw you on that bed and seed you repeatedly until you produced _my_ heir.” His grip tightened and pulled her head back further where he murmured against the sensitive spot under her ear, “You know what? When you first walked in my study, my cock stirred just entertaining the thought of you round with my child, still riding my cock because I simply _can’t_ get enough of you.”

Harlow let out a ragged breath and shuddered, his tone held so much conviction the word ‘yes’ almost spilled from her lips without thinking.

“You know I don’t like to share, but I will for you, my dirty princess,” he affirmed.

_He sounds like Cullen...Void take me._

If she were to be honest, the thought of bearing a Vael heir had crossed her mind more than once, but she was beyond surprised to hear Sebastian thinking the same. She never expected he would ever consider it, let alone vocalize it. Him speaking of his desire to claim her drove her mad. She tried to speak but all she could muster out was a few broken words. “Maker, Seb... the… mmm. I-”

He slackened his grip at the sound of Cullen’s armor nearing. Save for the missing weapons and the large pauldrons, he embodied an older and more exquisite Knight-Captain...sans lyrium. Cullen closed the distance between them in a few short strides, and stopped shoulder to shoulder with Sebastian.

Shooting a quick glare to Sebastian, he stepped between them before casting his amber gaze upon Harlow. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply the scent of her hair before exhaling with a deep rumbling hum. When he opened his eyes, the heated gaze was replaced by a hardened stare, and a smug lopsided smile crept to the scarred corner of his sexy lips.

Harlow squeezed her legs together, attempting to apply some much needed pressure to her sensitive bud. Finally, after all these years, she was about to have her fantasy become reality. She was about to have Knight-Captain Cullen and Brother Sebastian teach her a lesson.

“Well, well, what do we have here, Brother Sebastian?” Cullen growled with a sneer. “Is this the troublesome mage you spoke of?” The cold, authoritative tone in his voice was reminiscent of the steely Templar he once was, and it made Harlow’s breath hitch.

“Aye. But be wary Knight-Captain, her magic is very potent and she’s been known to have no regard for authority,” Sebastian replied without his eyes ever leaving her. He traced the opening of her robe down to just above her hips and slowly crept back up, stopping between her breasts.

“State your full name, mage,” Cullen spat as he grabbed her arm.

His scent of rosewood and citrus was now mixed with oiled leather and polished steel, and it invaded her senses, sending a surge of want through her body. She wanted to play the role of disobedient mage perfectly, so she channeled young Harlow.

She stayed silent and kept her eyes down at his boots.

“I said state your full name, _mage_ ,” Cullen repeated through clenched teeth.

Harlow flinched slightly at a flash of metal from the corner of her eye, and she gasped at a cold gauntlet forcefully grabbing her face. She had nowhere to look but up at his chiseled face, peppered with thick stubble. Her whimper didn’t go unnoticed.

Cullen sneered smugly at her reaction and leaned in so close, she could feel his breath as her own. Sebastian circled behind her, and her attention was now pulled in two directions. Her skin began to tingle when she felt Sebastian’s large hands slip under her robe, squeezing her bare arse. The bare arse with the enchantment working her whole body into a constant state of arousal.

“Such disobedience from this one,” Sebastian murmured in her ear.

“Answer me!” Cullen tightened his grip around her cheeks.

“Ha-Harlow Trevelyan, Ser Cullen,” she squeaked out.

Cullen let go of her face, only to reach in her robe and seek out one of her breasts. She hissed when cold steel met her nipple, and again whimpered when the cold metal fingertip tracing the now stiffened peak clamped down around tender flesh. She almost drew blood when she bit her bottom lip to stifle the moan threatening to escape her lips from the pleasurable pain of Cullen’s hand.

“You shall _not_ use my given name with that dirty mage mouth of yours. I am Knight-Captain. Know your place when you are in the presence of your betters. Do. You. Understand?”

“Yes. Knight. Captain.” She looked into his eyes, drawing out every word defiantly.

Cullen continued, “Brother Sebastian informed me that you have been habitually late to your daily duties and prayer services. But the harshest offence was when you missed service altogether.”

“I heard it was because you were too busy sucking cock in the confessional.” Sebastian accused from behind her. She felt him lift her hair to his nose, and he inhaled deeply. “You even smell like temptation.”

Cullen moved his hand to pinch at her other tender nipple. “Is this true? You like to pray with something hard in your mouth?”

Harlow cried out at this pressure on her nipple and nodded while she attempted to turn her head and look away, “Yes! Ah! Yes, I do, Knight Captain...”

Sebastian ran his hands down her arms and gifted her arse a very hard poke from his cock. “Luckily, the Templar and I know how to save you from eternal damnation.”

He grabbed her hip with one hand and his other reached to the front of her exposed skin, dragging his calloused fingers down to stop right above her apex. He was so close to her bundle of nerves, her hips automatically shifted forward for more. When she felt his lips hover above her earlobe, she mewled anticipation.

“You have shamed yourself in the eyes of the Maker, and for this you must repent,” Sebastian chastised.

Sebastian moved the hand on her hip up to her chest and ripped her robes open. He caressed her other breast while continuing past her mound to seek out her want.

Cullen released her thoroughly teased nipple to supervise Sebastian's ministrations. He crouched down and inhaled her sex deeply. “Not only can I see how positively drenched you are, but I can smell the magic in that shameful cunt of yours.”

“Sers, please,” she begged, leaning back into the crook of Sebastian’s shoulder and rocked with the thick digit shallowly entering her.

“Taste your sin,” Sebastian rasped in her ear before shoving his finger in her mouth.

She sucked on it while staring straight at Cullen, who had risen to his full height and was rubbing himself through the pleated skirts of his armor. Sebastian abruptly pulled his finger from her mouth and pulled her robe off to her elbows and tightened it behind her back. Sporting one of the most devious smirks she’d ever seen on his gorgeous face, he circled around her to stand beside Cullen.

Now bound and confronted by her captors, Harlow met Cullen’s steely gaze. She licked her lips before curling them into a defiant sneer. “What shall be my punishment?”

Cullen placed his large hands on her shoulders and forced her to her knees. “My cock will cleanse that mouth of yours. And when I’m done, Brother Sebastian will guide you closer to the Maker with his.”

Harlow nodded in acknowledgement, fighting the smile that threatened to form from her eager lips. “Thank you Knight Captain, Brother Sebastian. I need your guidance, for I have lost my way on the Maker’s path.”

“Silence!” Sebastian ordered. “You will obey and pay penance for your blasphemy.”

She was about to respond when the rustling of fabric drew her attention to Cullen, who had made quick work to reveal his magnificent cock from behind his Templar skirts.

The Knight-Captain removed his heavy gauntlets and tossed them to the floor, and in one fluid motion, guided his cock to her closed lips. It took all of her willpower not to lick the deliciously tempting beads of pre-come that gathered at the darkened head while she awaited further instruction.

“Well? Show me how you pray, slut.”

Harlow only opened half way when an impatient Cullen grabbed her chin and let out a patronizing chuckle, “Wider, apostate.”

She obeyed, opening her mouth wide for his cock. Sebastian took it upon himself to guide her head forward until her lips reached at least half way down Cullen’s shaft. Cullen hissed when her teeth grazed his sensitive flesh. His eyes snapped over to glare at Sebastian who looked supremely pleased with himself.

“She can manage sucking my glorious cock on her own Brother Sebastian,” Cullen stated pompously. His eyes fell back to Harlow. “Resume, mage.”

Locking her gaze onto his, she began sucking with a quick pace, bobbing her head and teasing the underside of his manhood with her tongue while she attempted to free her still confined arms. Cullen took over, grabbing her head with both hands, correcting her to the slow pace he wanted.

“That’s it little one, keep your eyes on me.  Maker’s breath, oh yes, nice and slow...savor your redemption.”

His mesmerizing stare and the wanting eyes that burned into her soul started to close as she hollowed her cheeks around cock. Wonderful, throaty sighs escaped him when she created the most perfect suction to please her Ferelden lion. The controlled roll of his hips encouraged her to go deeper until her lips met dusky coarse hair. As his pace began to quicken, he only afforded her shallow breaths. Harlow didn’t mind. She breathed through her nose while her face continued to be fucked. nite

_Just like you taught me._

He continued with an almost hoarse command, “Get it wetter...and sloppier for me. Yes, that’s it, apostate.”

Her eyes slipped closed at Cullen’s praises and the soft groans from Sebastian unleashed her desire. He was stroking himself while he awaited his turn. Harlow finally slipped an arm from its binding, and reached up to fondle his Sebastian’s heavy sack. But as her fingers ghosted over his sensitive flesh, Cullen’s bruisingly strong grip pulled her hand away.

“Stop. Remove your mouth from me,” Cullen growled.

She obeyed reluctantly, slowly sliding her lips across his manhood, and pouting once his cock sprang free.

Cullen shook his head at her. “Trying to make me come so quickly? I don’t think so.”

He began to unbuckle his armor and pointed towards the bed. “All fours on the bed and begin your service with Brother Sebastian. I know you’re used to that position.”

Harlow wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and slowly rose, “As you command, Knight. Captain.”

She gave a mock curtsy and sauntered towards the bed, with Sebastian following closely behind. She assumed the demanded position on the soft mattress, and still wearing his chantry robes, Sebastian parted the center pleats and revealed his endowment. Standing before her, he impatiently slapped his hardness against her makeup stained cheek as she adjusted to his height.

“Forgive me, Brother, for I have sinned,” her voice was hoarse and he seemed pleased with his effect on her.

Sebastian placed a hand atop of her head as if to bless her. "Your sins give life to faith, for without sin, there can be no redemption."

"Oh, Brother Sebastian, what is to be my penance? I've been so _very_ wicked.” Harlow licked her lips and and Sebastian’s hand trailed down the side of her face to cup her chin..

She parted her lips and just as quickly his cock found its way into her mouth.

“Glory be to the Maker,” he hissed when she engulfed him and teased with light scrapes of her teeth.

He allowed Harlow to suck him at her leisure, using her hands, lips and her talented tongue. But when she took him wholly, his control completely dissipated. He held her head still while he took over, driving himself in and and out, over and over, forcing saliva to drip down her chin. He gave a dark laugh under his breath as he pinched her nose. Deprived of breath once more, her mind drifted away as her body began to seek air while Sebastian continued with his blessing. The Rutherford began to thrum wildly in her ass and she loved it.

“Look upon our work, O Maker, and rejoice,” he muttered as their eyes connected and she gave a soft moan around his shaft.

As Harlow felt her vision fade, she also sensed movement behind her. Sebastian finally allowed her to pull away and she gasped for air while Cullen moved closer to her body. His warm hands traveled up the expanse of her back and around her chest grab overflowing handfuls of her breasts.

With these two large, muscular men looming over her, Harlow had never felt so small. Now she knew what it was like to be the cornered mouse. Cullen and Sebastian dwarfed her petite frame, and the sheer heat their beautiful bodies gave off was unbelievable. It was comforting as much as it was extremely arousing.

Cullen placed small kisses up the column of her neck. His hot breath and smooth lips made her shiver and arch her back, lifting her arse to his hips.

“Do you think you deserve to be free of my punishment tool, you blasphemous apostate?” Cullen spoke lowly.

Harlow pressed her arse against his hard cock at the vibration of his voice against her skin. She released Sebastian’s hardness from her mouth and gasped for breath. “Please, ser,” she begged with a whimper, “...please.”

She glanced back to look at his handsome face. His hair had grown curlier, sweat glistened on his skin and he gave her a dangerous smirk that could rival a desire demon’s. He traced a line from her dripping center to The Rutherford dragging wetness to its purchase, right before he leaned in and spat onto her tight muscle. The enchantment pulsed and she answered it’s call with a low whines and soft whimpers while gripping Sebastian's hips and placing soft kisses to his beautiful, tanned skin. The Prince stroked her head affectionately before he nudged her with his cock to continue.

“Back to worship service, Harlow.”

She wrapped her lips around and suckled lightly tip before using the flat of her tongue to trace the long shaft. Her eyes rolled back when she felt pressure of the enhancement leaving her. She moaned so loud around Sebastian’s length that he threw his head back and praised Andraste while his body shuddered.

Cullen slowly twisted and pulled at his treasured phallus. The moment she felt the widest part of the phallus stretch her hole, he sheathed his cock simultaneously inside of her wet heat. She bucked back and gagged on Sebastian’s length before pulling away with a loud scream.

“Maker yes, please Ser...please fuck me hard!! Please...” Harlow was so starved for Cullen’s cock all she could do is writhe and moan against him like a possessed woman.

The dual stimulation of relief and pleasure almost unraveled her into another orgasm.

_I’m not going to last if this keeps up._

Harlow felt Cullen’s forehead press in between her shoulder blades, as he curled into her while slowly sinking himself deeper inch by delicious inch.

His gruff, animalistic growls were muffled against her skin like a dark hypnotic melody to her ears. “Most Holy, so...tight, you serve this Templar well.”

Fingers dented her skin as his grip tightened on her hips, pulling his length out to the tip and sliding in hard. He used his weight in the force of his thrusts, each harder and faster than the last. And each time his sack slapped against her clit, she wantonly pleaded for him to go deeper. They were each other's addiction, and the urge to indulge was never ending.  

Sebastian pulled her attention back to him, “Finish your prayers.”

He took his cock in hand, using his thumb to spread the glistening liquid around his tip. She watched him with great hunger, while Cullen continued to pound her from behind. She craned her head forward to accept his manhood once more, needing to fill her mouth with his sweet blessings.

In between Cullen’s loud praises and Sebastian’s gravelly moans, Harlow felt such such raw and intense feelings. Here were the two men she cared for, setting aside their rivalry to give in to her deep, dark desires and allowing her to man the helm of this ship of sin.

Cullen’s force of thrusts aided her in taking Sebastian’s cock even deeper. His hands were back in her hair and his grip began to tighten. She knew he was close, and a tingle of excitement traveled down her spine to her cunt. Before she knew it Sebastian’s hips began to buck and stutter. Her moans tore though her throat and could go no where but vibrate on his cock and with a few more pumps she felt him pulse in her mouth. He uttered a prayer as his face began to contort with pure ecstasy.

“At the foot of my throne, I shall anoint you, most favored of my disciples,” he growled and came with a roar.

His hips jerked sharply, hitting her gag reflex, but Harlow remained unphased while she greedily swallowed spurt after spurt of his hot and sticky come.

While Sebastian continued to coat her throat with his spend, Cullen began to pound into her so hard that she felt his hipbones jut into her ass with every thrust.

“Fuck, you’re such a wet, _dirty_ little mage...you love this? Don’t. You?”

She swallowed the last of Sebastian’s seed. “Yes Knigh-mmm-Captain!!!” she gasped as she dragged her lips over Sebastian’s still hard cock.

“That’s what I thought, whore. Look at how much you drip while I’m inside of you. When I come, Brother Sebastian will take over while you work to make me hard again.”

The ferocity of his thrusts let his length delve far into her depths. Harlow screamed his name like her own personal prayer as he pressed against her womb when he grinded himself even deeper. His controlled breathing turned to panting and his pace soon became erratic. Without warning the thrusting slowed and he held himself within her. With a loud, husky moan and stutter of his hips and he released himself deep inside of her tight channel as his body tensed and shook. Hot jets of come now coated her ever tensing walls, overwhelming her senses and she began to tighten around him.

Cullen was quick to warn her, “You are not to come until we _both_ spill inside of you!” he breathed. “Understood?” Harlow nodded her compliance.

She did not want to disappoint her Chantry men. But the mere thought of them both spilling inside her at the same time sent jolts of desire through her core. Harlow’s head spun from a sudden rush of mana and the magic found an outlet though her hands. They began to glow and crackle against plush sheets resulting in Cullen halting his movement.

“No magic!” Cullen reprimanded, but his order went unheeded. She was reveling in the exquisite pleasures of her fantasy. She was a disobedient apostate, after all.

“No. Magic!” Cullen barked, this time he responded with an outstretched arm and effectively silenced her with a motion of his hand.

Harlow gasped as she felt the mana leach from her body and the air leave her lungs. Her vision blurred and felt herself grow faint. She was barely aware of Cullen’s cock leaving her core.

_You play your part well, Ser Cullen._

As she began to lose her balance she was quickly scooped up and held around her chest by a pair of strong arms.

As she regained her bearings, her hazy vision focused on the handsome face peering down at her.

“Are you alright, my princess?” A delectable native Starkhaven accent brought her focus back _._

The quick break in character gave her a warm rush of emotion. His affectionate nature would always shine through, even when he played her game. She looked into his eyes and gave a quick nod. He pressed his lips to hers, slipping his tongue inside briefly until she whimpered, and in that instant, he was back to Brother Sebastian.

Cullen now sat at the foot of the bed, and watched Harlow with concern. She shot him her best smile and looked deep into his honey eyes, assuring him that she was alright. He smiled and gave her a small nod as Sebastian rolled her onto her side and settled in behind her, pulling her flush against his sweat slicked chest. She soon felt his hardness slip through the gap in her thighs and rut against her sopping entrance. Cullen’s silencing actually increased her desire and she was more than ready to be fucked by her two eager men.

Cullen walked over to the table and poured himself some wine while it was Sebastian’s turn. While she watched the shadows of light dance across his muscular body while he strut, she could still feel his warm seed trickle from her while Sebastian lined himself up to her entrance.

“Time to continue your path to absolution, mage Harlow, ” Sebastian grunted in her ear as he pushed his length into her with one swift thrust.

“Yes, Brother Sebastian. Please show me the path to redemption with your big dick,” Harlow whined and gasped as he punctuated his thrusts.

He draped his arm across her chest tightly and the other lifted her leg, hooking his arm at the back of her knee, “For Andraste to be inside you, that is redemption - but for I to be in you - that is true sanctification. This tight cunt is now hallowed ground.” His deep pious voice made her body temperature rise and her walls tighten on his cock.

“Haaarder, yes, just like that!” she begged while she rocked her hips in time with him. Fuck, he was so long it was going to make her feel utterly raw.

“Silence! Like I needed you to be when we fucked in my dormitory. Ohh, you were a loud one...yes, the noises you made as I covered your mouth. How you begged for more with your eyes when I pounded your soaking wet pussy in the house of the Maker. This time your templar keeper shall watch.” Sebastian’s accent was so thick and filthy Harlow’s slick was drenching the spot on the bed below her as he continued.  

“Let’s see how quiet you can keep me, Brother Sebastian,” she closed her eyes and moaned.

“This is a task that you will ultimately fail,” Cullen chimed in with a chuckle.

Sebastian’s arm shifted up and placed his hand over her mouth tightly. He snapped into her like a madman, biting and suckling at her neck.

His cock felt so good, rubbing her spot while the stretch of her sheath tried to hold him in. She forgot about his rule of silence and began to cry out loudly against his large hand. He thrusted over and over, her muffled noises increasing in pitch until she tightened on him and he stopped.

“Shhh little one, you are to be quiet like a good little apostate. Take that cock in silence or you don’t get to come.”

Cullen sat by her face and stroking himself. He brushed the matted hair from her cheek and she looked up at him ready for more.

“Make me hard again.”

_Thank the Maker for Templar stamina._

She reached for his semi hard cock and lapped at him like a cat. She was his little kitten after all. He quickly hardened from her teasing and he took himself in hand.

“Stick out your tongue.”

She quickly complied and he shifted his position to to drag his length slowly across her waiting tongue from balls to tip.

“Fuck,” Cullen hissed as he closed his eyes and raked his teeth across his bottom lip.

“Brother Sebastian, I think it’s time to show her the final act of redemption.”

Sebastian slowed and licked the sweat that trickled down her jaw. “Mmmm, yes, I agree, Ser Cullen. She shall be fucked so hard that the heavens will hear her cries, and the Maker shall turn his gaze upon her while concentrated by the maker’s servant.”

As Cullen laid on his back he pulled her down with him, one of his hands slid to her ass and the other nestled deep in her long black hair. He stared intensely into her eyes before claiming her mouth in a firm kiss, moaning when her tongue darted out to play with his.

While Cullen continued to kiss her deeply, she felt the deep rumble of Sebastian’s voice against her thigh. She teased him with the sway of her inviting arse and he returned the favor by sticking two thick fingers in her moist depths his tongue busying itself by licking at her tight pink ring of muscle.

She heard Sebastian pop open one of the vials of slick oil, but was too wrapped up in the way Cullen was kissing her and rutting his hardness against her center. Desperate to be fucked again, when Sebastian removed his fingers from her wetness, Harlow went reached behind her to align Cullen’s cock to her entrance.  But Cullen’s reflexes were quicker. He tutted at her and wrenched her arm behind her back.

“You don’t get to take what you want, mage,” he warned. “I decide when to give it to you.” He reached below her mound and aligned himself with her wet heat, and while pressing his forehead to hers, slowly entered her.

Harlow whimpered while he slowly inched in, her free hand scrambled to make purchase in his long curled locks. “Yes, oh yes - thank you, Ser.”

“Maker you are even tighter now...and still so wet for me. Even your body knows who it’s master is,” he breathed, and licked her bottom lip.

“I love to hear the noises only I can coax out of that dirty mouth of yours. Those little whines makes me want to slam into your cunt so hard that you lose your Maker forsaken voice….but tonight is special. Tonight, we are going to plow you until you are overflowing with our pent up desires.” The words spilling from Cullen’s lips were nearly enough on their own to send her over the edge.

Sebastian slicked up her arse and nudged the her muscle with his cock’s smooth head. “Now you shall be filled with Andraste’s forgiveness”

Sebastian crouched down and rooted himself in between Cullen’s spread legs to grip Harlow hips. He slowly breached her with the tip, and the rumble from deep within his chest tore from his throat and rivaled her loud ragged moans and Cullen’s deep sighs. She felt like she was being split in half with two of the biggest cocks in Thedas inside of her eager holes.

Cullen was the first to move, and began to pump into her at a steady pace as he and Sebastian tested what made her moan the most. The rhythm of Cullen thrusting slightly faster than Sebastian made Harlow keen and plead for more.

“You love this don’t you? Two hard rods just for the spoiled little princess?” Sebastian growled in her ear as he lifted her torso from atop Cullen and pulled her back against his chest. He held her in place while she swiveled her hips, fully taking his and Cullen’s monstrous cocks.

He buried his face in her hair and moaned loudly against her neck, while he grabbed her swaying breasts and pinched her stiffened peaks. He wrapped his muscular arm around her middle, holding her hips still with his strong hand. Once she settled, he moved in and out of her arse with slow, deep thrusts.

“Yes, I-I love it so much. Please more Brother Sebastian...wreck my tight little ass!!” Harlow writhed against him.

“Fucking Maker...that’s right, take it all - yes. Yes! That’s a good mage,” Cullen praised.

They soon were lost in one another. Three bodies moved together but she was the main focus. They timed their thrusts perfectly. The Prince and the Commander, two powerful men working towards one goal. To strengthen their alliance by Harlow’s pleasure. Her moans were constant in Sebastian's tight embrace, feeling his heartbeat against her back, his heavy breaths every time his pushed his cock inside her, the way he inhaled the scent of her hair and murmured his hushed praises of how her arse felt around his length.

“Look at me,” Cullen’s husky voice brought her attention back to him.

She slowly opened her eyes and met his burning gaze when he changed his angle of penetration, hitting just where she needed. He knew her body like the map of Thedas.

Harlow lost all comprehension and the words just tumbled from her mouth, “I'm your little whore, Knight-Captain,” she mewled. “Use me, spend in me again...I want to see it drip from between my legs when you’re done!”

“Not before you drench drench my cock with your essence and let me taste it from your mouth.” Cullen moved a hand from her waist to her hyper sensitive bundle of nerves, giving it expert attention that made her hips jerk and her magic crackle in the air.

Sebastian angled her forward and slid his hand from her breast up to her neck and squeezed her narrow throat. She tensed at the strength of his grip when it began to stoke the fire inside of her. She was going to come very soon and he knew it.

“I will get you closer to the Maker, then you will be be given permission to come.” The timbre of his voice did wonderful things to her. The thrusts, the sounds of slickness, the warmth and the air leaving her lungs was all too much. She was at the edge and was about to fall head first. As she felt the her world around her grow dim and muted, she faintly heard Sebastian moaning in her ear.

Her hips began to stutter and her body convulsed beyond her control. She threw her arms up over her head and around Sebastian’s neck, lighting the ceiling above them a vibrant emerald green as she began to shatter between her two lovers. She didn’t need to speak, her actions were enough.

Harlow was being consumed by magical ecstasy. Sebastian’s fingers sought her pearl to coax her drenching orgasm they loved so much, and she cried out loudly as the pressure of Sebastian in her arse pressed on the other side of the wall where Cullen was filling her.   

Losing her strength, she fell into Cullen’s waiting arms and he quickly wrapped them around her. He whispered, “All of this is for you...come apart my love.”

Before she could respond, he captured her mouth in a kiss that would melt the ice-capped mountains.

One more simultaneous thrust and a rush of her essence came gushing out in waves. Sebastian flicked her nub harder and she released all over Cullen’s hips and stomach. Sebastian was unrelenting as she shook, and she pulled away from Cullen’s lips to scream into the crook of his neck.

“Andraste preserve me, yes, let it all out! Milk my cock so _I_ can seed you so deep that you will bear _my_ child,” Cullen rasped, his body trembling before his eruption.

Sebastian snaked his other hand in between them shifting her ships back, he made room to slap her clit while he worked her even deeper.

“You can do better than that... Maker, Harlow - I’m close. Do you want me to come in your ass?”

“Yes! Void take me, please! Both of you fucking come or I will lose my fucking mind!” Harlow managed in between broken sobs.

Much to the men’s pleasure, she released more of her sweet liquid as electricity rolled off her body. Cullen cupped her face, the look in his eyes showed her how hard he was going to come. He moaned her name and roared as he came with force.

Sebastian came a moment later, and pressing himself against Harlow’s back, he sank his teeth into her shoulder and his melodic moaning was music to Harlow’s ears. Cullen kissed her deeply, rocking his hips as he flooded her until he finally softened.

Both men took turns easing their way out of her. Sebastian bent down to lap at her stomach, slicked with sweat and her essence.

“I had to taste your sweetness one more time, temptress,” he purred.

Cullen propped a pillow behind her and shot her a smirk before he lowered himself to lap at her source. She loved that he always had to taste her after filling her to the brim with his seed. It felt so dirty and fueled her ever burning lust for him.

“I always savor my dessert,” he murmured against her glistening folds. After that performance, her core was hyper-sensitive, and she nearly kneed Cullen in the head as he slid his tongue along her slit and over her pearl.

To muffle her squeals, Sebastian claimed her mouth and kissed her deeply while his fingertips ghosted along her flesh to her breasts. Her body trembled and she felt like she were going to explode. The men got the hint when lightning erupted from her palms again.

Cullen ceased his ministrations and rose from between her twitching legs, chuckling at her situation. Harlow propped herself up further onto the pillows, and draped an arm over each of her lovers.

“Something tells me that this wasn’t your first double-team rodeo,” she sighed. “That was just way too good for you two to never have worked together before.”

Cullen’s face turned fifty shades of crimson, and Sebastian looked away and cleared his throat.

“So, how about them Chargers? I hear they’re a great addition to the ranks,” the Prince muttered.

“Nice try,” Harlow snorted. “All right, all right, I don’t need to know.” A devilish smile spread over her face as an earlier thought came back to her. Glancing at both Cullen and Sebastian, she asked, “So, have either of you heard from Hawke lately? We really should extend an invitation for _his_ alliance with the Inquisition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this concludes our blasphemous journey with Harlow, Cullen and Sebastian!! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. I had to take many breaks during this...process lol. As usual, comments/kudos/shares on tumblr are ALWAYS appreciated!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who will take the time to read, leave kudos and comment! I appreciate the love. 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr here: [Sotocakes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sotocakes)


End file.
